So What If You Are a Traitor,You Are Still My Love
by j.sakurachan1
Summary: A Wolf's Rain FanFic about Tsume's Past, and how that past will come to affect his future. I don't own Wolf's Rain but the OC is mine thank you...OOC WARNING!
1. Prologue

So What If You Are a Traitor, You're Still My Love

Footsteps fell in the dark hallway, echoing through the expanse of shadows. A single lamp was lit at the end, trying in vain to penetrate the oppressive darkness. The footsteps came closer and closer to the pool of light, the sound of heels clicking on the stone was now clear; the approaching figure was female. Finally she entered the pool of light.

Her hair was tied back in an intricate bundle of braids and knots, framing a heart-shaped face of ivory. The black and silver hair was long, even tied and knotted it reached her waist. Her eyes were cold, still pools of silver. She wasn't old, despite the silver streaked hair; that was simply her hair color of choice.

Her build was solid, the build of a warrior. She wore a long black duster coat made from leather over a skin tight, long sleeve leather vest and long leggings, both black as well. Her thigh-high boots were also black leather to complete the ensemble. The heels of the boots were wedges, but the stiletto sound came from the metal caps. Though nothing about the woman was obviously dangerous, her aura and sense of presence spoke volumes.

Concealed by the coat was a katana sheathed in black with a golden dragon on the hilt; carrying the weapon was merely a formality, for killing without carrying the weapon was suspicious. If she was armed when she killed, it was assumed she used her weapon to kill, not her other deadly attributes. Too many of her kin had made the mistake of killing without a decent weapon nearby, and too many had died from that foolishness. Too many wolves were dead.

A small breeze stirred the woman's long coat and hair, causing her to cast a sharp glance behind her. Her cold eyes held the darkness in a trance, daring the shadows to distract her again. She brushed the offended hairs behind her ears, revealing the piercing on the tops and bottoms of her ears. The two top holes connected to the bottom hole on each ear with a slender piece of gold chain attached to small gold studs, a style long lost to the present world.

She sighed with impatience and returned her gaze to the door, which was hidden from human view but not the wolves'. She pressed a small stone next to the door, and the inner hinges opened the door enough to let her slip her fingers within and open the small door. The room beyond was small, but lit by a warm glow.

Devoid of furniture but for a small trapdoor on the floor, the room did not seem important. The woman quickly moved to the trapdoor, and grabbing the handle, pulled the door open. Her revealed hands were gloved in black with the fingers cut off to allow her fingers to work unhindered by the leather.

She effortlessly lifted the door and, with a last glance at the darkening hallway behind her, jumped into the gaping hole towards more darkness and silence. Her black coat slipped past the edge, and the trapdoor fell, cutting off all remaining light with a muffled thunk.


	2. Unwelcome Visitors

The wind raced past the woman's pierced ears as she fell. The darkness seemed to have no end or beginning, and just when the moment came that panic would hit most humans that they were free falling, the floor would rush up and catch the victim. Any human would break a limb on impact, but wolves were different; they could sense the floor and land gracefully. Which is exactly what she did.

The tips on her boots were to first to hit the floor, making a loud clicking sound that echoed through the dim chamber. One hand reached out to the floor to steady her body, and her coat finally caught up with the rest of her body and draped around her hunched form. Her eyes were closed, and her hair fell over her face. It was a dramatic pose, but when you had been falling down that hole for a long time you had what fun you could.

She stood and stretched her muscles, every inch of her body lean muscle ready to attack at any moment. She reached out to the wall to her right and gently tapped a small switch. Light flared throughout the chamber, illuminating a large room with a door at the far end. A short flight of brick stairs led to the floor of the main chamber, which was made of cold stone covered by pelts for warmth. The walls were similarly designed, obviously for warmth and not decoration. The furniture in the room consisted of a corner full of cushions for resting, a small cabinet, and a very long table full of papers, books, and artwork.

A quick look a the materials would determine that the woman held in interest in wolves and their history, but a more in depth understanding of the material would lead the knowledgeable researcher to the conclusion that the woman was researching the Book of the Moon. This was understandable, for she was a wolf, and the Book of the Moon was devoted to the Paradise which wolves were destined to seek.

The door at the end of the room was simple, with no locks or security devices so to speak, but one look beyond would shock. The room was filled with monitors and sound recorders. The monitors showed various scenes from the city above the hideout, including the entrance to the town, the main roads, and some of the back alleys, including the alley that eventually led to the woman's hideout. She was obviously keeping a watch on the city above, keeping a watch on both humans and wolves on the streets above.

The woman slid out of her coat and after hanging it off a small rock from the wall, walked slowly down the stairs to the cabinet. She opened the metal doors with a quickly flip of her hand and reached inside. Inside the cabinet was a short supply of dried food. "Damn," she swore quietly in a deep voice. The supply was limited in options as well, only salted meat and dried carrots. "I guess that tonight is eat light night, again. Where's a foolish human when you need one. They usually have the most money and the least protection. Tomorrow I'll find one to mug and then buy more food."

She tossed her hair back over her shoulder; it had fallen forward once more when she bent to grab some carrots and a small piece of meat. She sighed loudly, and then stuck a carrot in her mouth. She glanced at the empty shelves and rolled her eyes. "I guess I'm out of water as well. Shit!" She kicked at the cushions near her feet in frustration. It was becoming more and more difficult to find provisions in the dying city above.

She slowly chewed on the carrots, savoring every taste of the bland vegetable, and approached one end of the table. Before her lay a map of the city above, on it were many marks crossing out areas of the city that she had searched in vain for any information on the Book of the Moon. "And just my luck, I am out of places to look. Why the hell did I come here in the first place!" She had this same argument every time she came to a city and eventually had to plan on the nest way to slip out of the city she had worked to hard to make a home in.

_You came here looking for the book, and just like many times before, you have to continue your search elsewhere. Get over it and start packing, hun. Times a wastin'._ Her conscious concluded rudely. She groaned and flopped onto the cushions with exhaustion. Packing up meant packing the research materials as well as the monitors and other tech she had with her. This also meant that she had to go topside to retrieve the cameras and microphones.

She stared up at the ceiling, just breathing, and thinking of the time that was long past when she had a home, and a life, and a…_Reminiscing is getting you nowhere, Tsuki_. The conscious was breaking into her memories again. She groaned again, and sat up. She held her hands out in front of her and stared at the scars that peeked out from the gloves, scars that traveled up both of her arms and over her back. The scars from her loyalty and her refusal to believe what others told her. Her loyalty to him.

A loud beeping from behind the far door broke her from her reverie this time, and she glared at the offending room. She stood and walked to the black door, and narrowed her eyes at the dim lighting from the three screens. The beeping came from an alarm she had set for any detection of wolves in the city. The alarm was not rare, but out of habit she sat in the small folding chair and checked each monitor carefully.

Each screen contained four separate frames from different parts of the city. The top right frame on the middle computer was flashing, set off by the wolf detector. The footage came from the back side of the town, where the slums were located and the cold, harsh plain pressed up against the city. It was also the section of the city closest to her hideout. She stared at the monitor more closely and enlarged the frame.

Within the moving frame were four wolves, one white, one gray, and two brown. To humans they looked human, but Tsuki's tech came from Jaguara's Keep and could tell the difference between human and wolf. The figures were blurry, so she couldn't see each figure clearly but to tell that they were wolves and the color of their fur. But before Tsuki could muse over the appearance of four wolves traveling together, they men on the screen picked up their heads in alarm.

Tsuki enabled sound from the film and heard shouts of "Stop, thief! He stole from my shop! Someone stop him!" The four wolves, Tsuki could now see from their jerky motions that the four had recently been injured, looked confused. They obviously had no idea what was happening. To make matters worse, local authorities appeared and began to run at the four. The three larger wolves didn't hesitate to run, but the smallest wolf was frozen to the spot.

The gray wolf turned and barked at the little wolf. The brown wolf jumped at the sound and finally moved; just in time for the police opened fire on the fleeing men. Tsuki watched the unfolding scene with indifference, for this was not the first time she had seen newcomers to the city ostracized by the locals. What caught her attention, though, was the fact that the larger brown wolf was now leading the four down an alley. Down an alley, to a dark hallway, to a hidden door, and down through a hole in the floor.

Tsuki had no time to react before hearing muffled cries from the outer room as the first of the wolves rudely entered her home. Tsuki took one last glance at the screen and, cursing loudly, left the small room to confront the intruders and give them a very rude welcome.


	3. A Brief Epiphany

So What If You Are a Traitor Chapter 2

The Brief Epiphany

As Tsuki opened the small door to the outer room, the runt found himself landing ungracefully on top of the fat wolf; Tsume had bodily thrown the pup into the hole from the trapdoor. The white wolf had moved quickly from the landing zone and had avoided injury, but the poor fat one was not so lucky, and was now nursing a sore back from the pup's collision. "You damn runt! Watch where you're going won't ya! I'm not a damn cushion Toboe!"

"Don't yell at me Hige, Tsume pushed me and-"

"Move it down there you idiots!" After the sharp warning from the remaining wolf, both scrambled away from the opening above them as Tsume landed heavily in the recently vacated spot. Tsuki had simply watched, both amused and ticked, as the four wolves entered her home in a manner most undignified.

Tsuki took in the appearances of the four wolves during the ensuing confusion: Hige and Tsume arguing loudly with Toboe in the middle of the two males while the fourth slowly collected his thoughts. He turned his head and his eyes came into contact with Tsuki's.

At the present time all four males were in their human disguises. Hige wore light blue sweatpants, a yellow hoodie over a black long sleeve tee shirt, and a collar with the letter _H_ engraved upon it. Toboe in turn wore a red button up shirt with the long sleeves rolled to his elbows, green khakis, boots that looked military issue, and four silver bracelets on his right wrist. Tsume wore tight black leather pants and a tight leather jacket with the shoulders torn apart at the seam over a gray tank. The fourth one wore blue jeans, a white tee, and a dark gray jacket. All four wolves sported shallow cuts and bruises, but nothing serious. _What a motley pack_, Tsuki thought to herself.

"If you two are done bickering, perhaps you would care to explain why I shouldn't kick you out on your asses right now." Tsuki said in a loud voice, interrupting an extremely rude comment made by Tsume. Tsume, Hige, and Toboe looked around wildly, noticing for the first time that they were actually in a home and that the owner was before them.

"See, I told you I smelled a babe! Oof…" Hige burst at the sight of Tsuki, only to be elbowed sharply by Tsume. The white wolf stood from his crouch, wincing as his tired muscles were forced to move once more. The four males stared at Tsuki, and much to their surprise she simply chuckled at Hige's outburst.

Toboe decided to answer the lingering question in fear that the strange woman would actually carry out her threat. "We were running from the humans 'cause they were trying to shoot us. Hige said he could smell something, and he brought us here…" Toboe finished, his voice trailing off with a sharp glare from Hige.

"That isn't what I asked, pup. Now, who else wants to try to tell me why I-" Tsuki began, her voice strained with tension. She was not enjoying this company. And what was worse, the white wolf had crossed the space between himself and the reference table and was shifting through the materials without a second thought.

Tsuki's hackles rose menacingly, and her true form was revealed to the males. Before them now stood an average sized gray wolf with white markings on her ears and paws. Toboe shrank back from the female, terrified at the sight of her obvious rage. Tsume tensed, preparing for a fight while Hige merely cursed under his breath. "Kiba," Toboe called out shrilly. Kiba looked up, noticing for the first time the danger he was in.

Tsuki slowly began to move forward, snarling. "Step away, wolf, or do you want to see how fast I can remove that paw from your body." Tsuki snapped. Kiba locked eyes with the female, tossing aside his disguise and standing before her as a white wolf. He didn't return her threats but instead asked calmly, "Why do you have so much reference here about the Book of the Moon?" The only response he received was an increase in the hostile noises from Tsuki.

Fortunately for Kiba, and loud ringing from the back room broke the tension in the air. Tsuki, after taking one last look at the offending wolf, turned to the noise and, returning to her human disguise, began scanning the monitors for the source of the alarm. Much to her further frustration, the alarm had been triggered by humans outside the hidden door in the hallway, trying to find the lost 'thieves'. They were too close to the door for Tsuki's taste, and she let out a string of curses that would make any bad ass proud.

Tsuki turned to vent her anger on the four wolves, only to discover that Hige and Toboe were peering into the room with surprised looks. Tsume hadn't moved, and Kiba had returned to his study of her materials.

One glare from Tsuki was all it took to send Hige and Toboe scrambling for cover as she barreled out of the room and began to pack a small bag with all the food she had left in her meager cabinet. Hige regained composure, and shared a confused look with Toboe. "Umm," Toboe began, not sure what to say as Tsuki swept all the rations from the shelves into the bag and proceeded to the table to grab the more important documents.

"Don't you dare speak. This is all your fault. If you assholes didn't show up and cause all that commotion topside than I wouldn't have to uproot my entire life. Now I have to leave all this behind and run." Tsuki barked before Toboe could say anything more. Kiba found himself being brushed aside by the whirlwind that was Tsuki, and Hige and Toboe had to step quickly to avoid being trampled. The room felt large when only one wolf occupied the space, but five wolves was a bit much. Tsume found himself being moved as well as Tsuki reached beyond him to grab her coat.

As Tsuki reached past the stoic gray wolf, their eyes locked. Tsume's breath caught in his throat as the epiphany of recognition hit his heart. Tsuki's eyes widened slightly, and her eyes traveled to the scar on his chest. In that split moment the two gray wolves reached the same conclusion.


	4. Running Through Darkness

Running Through Darkness

Time seemed to stop for Tsuki and Tsume as they locked eyes. Tsuki's arm fell listlessly to her side, the jacket forgotten. "It can't be-" Tsuki breathed out. Tsume broke from his reverie and began to reach out to her, his hand shaking with anticipation and shock. Luckily for the two grays, the other three were too busy trying to figure out why Tsuki wanted to leave to notice what was happening nearby.

A shrill beeping broke Tsuki out of her trance; the alarm was set to warn her of any humans finding the trapdoor above. She turned her head upwards, only to be blinded by the light that shown down from above; the humans had a flashlight and were pointing it straight down. Tsuki raised her left hand to shield her eyes, and must have looked threatening as she did so, because as she finished bringing her hand up, a gunshot rang out and pain tore down through her left shoulder to her chest.

Tsuki dropped her left arm and tried to back up, but found herself being pulled away from underneath the opening by Tsume. The other three wolves had changed forms and were tense, waiting for any suggestion on what to do. The only exit they knew of was blocked, and the only person who could help them was collapsing in Tsume's arms from the bullet wound.

"Tsume, grab my coat. We have to leave the city. Tell the fat one to grab my bag, the one I was packing." Tsuki gasped. Tsume nodded and barked out at Hige to carry the said bag of food and supplies. He returned his golden eyes to hers; they were filled with fear and anxiety. "Now, take me to the small room, the one I was in when you got here." He changed his carrying position so he cradled her smaller form in his arms and stood.

Toboe leapt forward and took her coat from where Tsume had slung it over his shoulders. Tsume walked to the small room of monitors and waited for further instructions. Hige and Toboe glanced back at the hole in the ceiling where a rope had slipped out. The humans were making their move to enter the underground lair. Kiba kept his eyes on Tsume and Tsuki, having slipped inside the room before the two. "Kiba, on your right is a small latch. Lift the hook, and pull on the ring." Kiba nodded and did as he was instructed.

When he pulled on the ring, a small section of wall came out into his hand. In the small opening was a keyhole. He turned to ask what to do next, but was cut short by a burst of coughing from the female. Tsume lowered to a kneeling position and sat her up. The bullet had done more damage than they thought; the pain was making it hard for the female to breath or talk. "To-boe," she gasped, "in my jacket there is an inner pocket. Reach inside for a key. Hurry," she sunk into another coughing fit. Tsume wiped her mouth with his hand, oblivious to the reactions of the others, whispering to her, "Hold on, Tsuki." Kiba heard Tsume's words and wondered how Tsume knew the strange female, but his curiosity would have to wait until they were safe.

Toboe meanwhile had thrown the coat on the ground and was searching frantically for the pocket. Hige, his eyes still on the swaying rope, muttered, "Hurry up runt, we don't have time for you to screw around."

"I know Hige! I'm looking!" Toboe finally found the hidden pocket and slipped his hand inside. His face changed from fear to shock as his hand closed around a small key. "I found it!" He pulled his hand out and showed the key to Kiba, who grabbed the small object and quickly placed it within the keyhole.

"Turn the key counter-clockwise for one turn. You should feel the lock undo as you turn." Kiba turned the key, and much to his surprise saw the wall next to the key begin to move slightly. He finished turning the key, and once the lock was open, saw a small opening where he could fit his fingers between the wall and the now open door.

"Guys we gotta move now!" Hige yelled to the others, seeing a boot slip from the darkness into the outer room. The humans were almost there. Kiba finished opening the door and looked inside. There was a hallway beyond, but it was not lit by any lamps or bulbs, so they would have to travel by smell. Tsuki's coughing ceased, and she turned her head to Kiba. "This passage leads to a small grove outside the city. Move!" She gasped. Kiba nodded and darted through the doorway.

Tsume hit Toboe's leg, indicating that Toboe was to follow Kiba. Tsume grabbed Tsuki and lifted her up, taking off after the first two. Hige closed the door to the outer room as the first human entered, jumping through the doorway after Tsume and Tsuki. He closed that one behind him as well, after removing the key from the keyhole so the humans couldn't follow. Darkness enveloped the wolves, but they were unhindered as they ran.

The four ran for what felt like hours, Toboe and Tsume gasping as they slowed. Kiba knew the trouble they were in, Toboe not being as fast and Tsume hindered by the injured Tsuki, and slowed his pace; it didn't help matters that their own wounds hadn't healed fully and were beginning to ache again. Hige turned to check the scent from behind, but he couldn't smell anything but dirt and wolf. Satisfied that the humans hadn't discovered the passage, he called up to Kiba. "Kiba, I don't think they can follow us. We're safe, for now."

Kiba grunted in reply from somewhere up ahead. The sound of running paws slowed and the four stopped to rest. Their eyes had adjusted to the darkness, and Kiba could make out the small form of Toboe hovering over the crouching Tsume. Tsume in turn was trying to make Tsuki conmfortable. Hige moved over to Kiba, shifting the position of the bag on his shouder. They watched in silence as Tsume, who usually didn't give a damn if someone had been shot, worried over the injured female before him.

As much as Kiba wanted to let Tsume tend Tsuki, he knew that the best thing for her would be to get moving again and take her up to where she could heal in the light of the moon. "Tsume, let's start moving again. We have to reach the surface and-"

"You're almost there…just a bit…further…" Tsuki whispered, barely loud enough to be heard. Tsume didn't take his eyes off Tsuki but simply nodded and picked her up once more. Kiba was amazed that Tsuki was still conscious after being shot and then being moved constantly as she had been. _She's stronger than she looks._ Kiba thought to himself.

The four males began walking again, and were so lost in thought that they didn't realize that they had reached the end until Kiba almost walked into a wall; Kiba was pondering over how Tsume knew Tsuki, Hige was thinking of food and how maybe he could flirt with Tsuki once they found a place to rest, and Toboe was keeping an eye on Tsume to try and find out why he was so careful with the female. They looked around for some idea of where to go next, and saw the outline of another door on the wall before them. There was no hidden lock or trick to opening this door, much to Kiba's surprise, but a simple handle that had to be pulled. The door swung inward, and moonlight streamed in through the opening.

The wolves sighed in relief and stepped into the grove of trees. The moonlight poured down upon them from the round, glowing orb. The tall trees encircled the small clearing, and the wolves stepped forward and turned in a circle, taking in the beauty of it all. The city was up above the clearing, but far enough away to keep the clearing hidden from prying eyes. A small pool of crystalline water reflected the moonlight; it was here Tsume lay Tsuki so she could finally begin to heal. Hige sat down where he had been standing while Kiba walked off to the side to think. Toboe moved toward Tsume, but a quick glare from the older male made him change his mind and sit next to Hige instead.

Tsume returned his focus to Tsuki's wound and saw that it was serious, causing a lot of blood loss and pain to her, but not fatal; the bullet had ripped through her shoulder and along the inside of her ribcage but miraculously missed her vital organs. He cupped his hands and lifted some of the clear water from the small pool and began to clean her wound carefully; he treated her with a tenderness the others had never seen. He realized that three pairs of eyes watched his every movement, and that he would have a lot of explaining to do. But that would come later, now all that mattered was Tsuki; he had so much to say to her, and no idea where to begin.


	5. One Down, A Million to Go

One Down, A Million To Go

One Down, A Million To Go

Tsume watched Tsuki's chest fall and rise, its steady rhythm broken only by occasional coughing. He could feel Kiba's eyes upon him, but refused to meet the white wolf's gaze. He knew that the others had questions that needed answering, but at the present moment all he wanted to do was watch Tsuki.

She was just as he remembered, strong and quick to act, but there was something in her eyes that had not been there before; something dangerous, and cold. He had so much to ask her, so much to tell her. He tried to plan the conversation in his head, but none of the words sounded right. Maybe he should ask Hige what he should do… But Tsume knew that he would never be that desperate, no matter the situation. For now, all he could do was watch her chest rise and fall, watch as her eyes quickly moved back and forth as she dreamed.

A breeze ruffled Tsuki's hair, the sharp smell of pine entered her nostrils and, groaning softly, she opened her eyes. The sun shone down from the clear blue sky, warm enough to keep the chill from her bones, but too weak to keep her truly warm. She sighed, letting the breeze wash over her body and carry away the tension in her muscles, wanting to lay there, relaxed and happy forever. But her reverie was broken as four small bodies collided with her side; her pups were just as energetic and rough as usual.

Tsuki looked down at the small gray bodies with a smile. Each pup was a light gray with unique markings that made each pup easier to separate from the rest. Of the pups, there were two females and two males.

Mika looked up at her mother with large golden eyes. Her muzzle was a dark gray, and she had white paws. She was the oldest of the four, and could already feel the responsibility of their protection at the tender age of ten months. Raidon, noticing Mika's temporary vulnerability, pounced on her from behind. His white muzzle playfully closed on her right hind leg, hard enough to bother his older sister but not hard enough to hurt her. Raidon was the second oldest, about fifteen seconds younger than Mika, as well as the largest of the pups. Kane, the third youngest by twelve seconds, had received the same pelt as his father; a light gray coat with an even lighter face and belly. He had also inherited a fiery spirit and short temper. He lost no time in joining the scuffle and soon the three pups were running through the golden field once more, snapping and wrestling for dominance.

The fourth pup remained at her mother's side, though. The smallest and youngest, Kohana could be identified by the long white stripe from her shoulders to the tip of her tail. Kohana could be found on the sidelines, always watching her brothers and sister, never partaking in the scuffles. She would never be as strong as the others, so she spent her time learning about the world.

Tsuki watched all her pups with a careful eye, but knew that the rest of the pack was close enough to assist her if trouble arose. She was proud of her pups, and knew that once they were old enough to live on their own they would stay together and protect one another. Nothing could tear the four of them apart. The pack also felt pride in the children of Tsuki and her mate, Tsume, and each member taught the pups a different skill. The pups were the prodigies of this pack, and each pack member would die for the pups.

Tsuki felt Kohana leave her side to chase after her siblings, moving closer to ask Mika something while trying to avoid being crushed by Raidon and Kane. Tsuki smiled at her children. This moment felt perfect, and nothing could end this happiness, or so she thought.

The dream shifted, and the once golden field was now covered with frost. The pack huddled together against the cold, the smell of burning wood reached the wolves and they snorted against the abrasive scent. Humans had come, and were slowly destroying the land to build their cities and roads. Tsuki listened as if in a trance, she had heard this discussion before. She wanted to scream, yell, cry, anything to get the others' attention. She had relived this nightmare too many times, only to watch it unfold once more.

She watched helplessly as the strongest of the pack stood and began to run toward the burning smell, toward where the humans were. Tsume's proud form ran with the others. Tsuki and the pups had stayed behind with the remainder of the pack. Tsuki felt frozen to the spot, and prepared for the shift in the nightmare that would come. She closed her eyes, willing the dream to end and the pain to leave.

Tsuki opened her eyes and found herself still within the dream. The survivors of the pack consisted of Tsuki, the pups, and four others. The four members faded from the dream, dying along the hard journey. Tsuki and her pups reached a small town, where she taught them to live as humans for their safety. Everyday for six weeks they had inquired about their father and the pack, and each time she had no answer. But at least they were alive, and where there was life there was hope.

But even that life had come crashing to an end; the humans had discovered Tsuki and the pups. Raidon was the first to be murdered, shot while he turned to defend his younger brother and sister. Mika was cornered soon after and stoned. Kane had been beaten to death, and Kohana cut repeatedly with a knife until she bled to death. All before Tsuki's eyes as she was bound and forced to watch her children die.

Tsuki hated reliving this nightmare, but she endured it, and allowed it to fuel her hatred of humans, to fuel her passion to find paradise and find a world where her life wasn't tortured by humans. Tsuki had lived for years carrying the burden of her pups' deaths, of her mate's betrayal, of her own inability to change what had happened. But soon the time would come when she would be rid of humans, and she could finally rest.

The dream neared it's end, Tsuki dragging her broken body through snow and rain, living on sheer hatred and vengeance. The dream was always the same, always a reminder of why she continued to live. But at the end of this dream, the face of Tsume came into view. He was different, harder, and carried the scar on his chest of his sin. But his eyes were the same: cold, hard, and if searched hard enough, full of pain and fear. He called out to her, and she wanted to reach out to him, but couldn't; her body wouldn't respond the way she wanted; it was too late to return to the life they once shared. Darkness covered her view, and she floated along nothingness. Eventually she would wake, and have to face the reality waiting, but for now she could sleep, and dream.

Kiba watched with mild interest as Tsume tended to the wounded female, Tsuki. He knew that in time Tsume would fill him in, and now was not the time to press the irritable male. Instead he focused his interest on the sleeping Toboe and bored Hige.

Toboe had fallen asleep near Tsume and Tsuki soon after they reached the clearing, his exhaustion finally taking its toll on his small frame. This was the first break the four had been given in weeks, and Toboe was determined to catch up on all his lost sleep. Hige was staring at the cloudless sky, counting stars and trying to decide if he was hungry enough to dig through the bag for some food. Hige turned his head toward Kiba, feeling the piercing blue eyes upon him. He sighed and slowly sat up, stretching; he then stood and went to sit next to the white wolf.

Kiba and Hige sat in silence, trying to sort their thoughts. Finally Kiba broke the silence, asking the porky male, "So what's your first impression of her?" Neither Kiba nor Hige took their eyes off of Tsume and Tsuki.

"She seems reliable enough, though I have to question her taste in men; I'm pretty sure Tsume is acting strange 'cause they know each other. I mean, we won't know anything for certain until he says something, but at least we can guess that much." Hige replied quietly. They sat in silence once more.

Tsume heard the exchange between Hige and Kiba. Sighing, he took one last long look at Tsuki. Now was as good a time as any to start explaining. He stood and slowly walked toward the two waiting wolves. He took his time in finding a seat nearby. Once Tsume was settled, he stared at the ground, finding the right words to begin.

"I guess the first thing you should know is that her name is Tsuki, and she's, or at least she was, my mate." Hige smirked, realizing his chances of sweet talking the female were next to zero now; Kiba merely nodded, waiting for Tsume to continue. That was the first question answered, but there were many more to follow, and Tsume had a lot of explaining to do.


	6. The Journey Begins

"_I guess the first thing you should know is that her name is Tsuki, and she's, or at least she was, my mate." Hige smirked, realizing his chances of sweet talking the female were next to zero now; Kiba merely nodded, waiting for Tsume to continue. That was the first question answered, but there were many more to follow, and Tsume had a lot of explaining to do._

"When our pack was killed by the humans we were separated." Tsume was not one to talk about his life so openly, and was struggling to tell the other two enough without giving away everything. "I don't know what happened to her after that, and you saw where I was, so there's not much to tell." Hige inwardly sighed, it was just like Tsume to be a frustration idiot without realizing it; he had pretty much said what they had already guessed.

"And?" Hige urged, but all he received in response from Tsume was a grunt and a glare. Tsume was obviously finished with his story. Before Hige could make any rude comments to the older male, Tsuki stirred on the ground; Tsume leapt to her side to tend to her. Hige looked over at the silent Kiba, but did not see any emotion on the wolf's face. Hige looked back to Tsume and Tsuki just in time to see the female look up and take in the situation.

Tsuki opened her eyes and slowly sat up, looking at the wolves around her. She saw the littlest one sleeping nearby, exhausted. The white wolf and the fat wolf were sitting next to each other off to her other side. Tsume was kneeling beside her, concern in his eyes but not on his face. Emotions flooded her mind, love and joy as well as hate and rage; unfortunately for Tsume the rage won out. Tsuki balled her fists and hit the gray wolf with a right cross. Even weakened as she was, her punch still had power behind it and the male fell backward, shock and pain in his eyes.

Tsuki gasped as pain shot through her left side, which was not finished healing. She leaned forward, clutching at her side. She could see Tsume out of the corner of her eye rise and move toward her once more, this time with more caution. "Stay away from me, traitor!" she spat angrily. The words hurt him more than the punch, and he paused where stood. Toboe had woken by now and was taking in with innocent eyes the true fury of a woman scorned. He moved to hide behind Hige and Kiba, quivering.

Hige couldn't help but snort at Tsume's rejection and Toboe's fear, though he knew that the situation was serious. A glare from Tsuki silenced his laughter and he too felt the wrath. Kiba alone was unmoved by the current activities, but calmly asked instead, "How are you feeling? We haven't had a chance to apologize yet for our earlier intrusion, so I hope that we can-"

"Hah, intrusion is an understatement. Though the damage has been done, so not much I can do to change what will happen next. I go by Tsuki, if you must know. Runt, Toboe, I'm not going to bite you, so you can stop shaking," she added with a chuckle; she was echoed by Kiba and Hige. Tsume was still standing where she had snapped at him, but relaxed into the characteristic don't-give-a-damn pose he usually carried; only this time his eyes were dark with sorrow.

"From your earlier orders, I noticed you already learned our names, so no need to make introductions at this point." Kiba continued after the quiet laughter ceased.

"Huh, before you continue, I feel I have a right to know why you were so interested in raiding my research, Kiba. Not many would know the language written on half the papers, but you seemed to know what you were looking at." Hige and Toboe turned to the white wolf, waiting for him to make the grand statement about paradise, but when he did not answer Toboe took it upon himself to tell Tsuki about their journey, "We're going to find paradise!"

Tsuki turned her sharp gaze from Kiba back to Toboe, and then to Hige. "Are you serious? Are you actually searching for paradise? What makes you think there is a paradise?"

"I know that there is a paradise. And I also know that the Book of the Moon is the key to finding paradise. That's why I was looking at all your stuff. Now you know why the four of us are traveling together. As soon as the sun rises we will be going." Kiba filled in the blanks, and his answer set Tsuki to thinking. She had her own agenda, but perhaps the males could be of some use.

"Than I'm going with you. I am interesting in the Book of the Moon, and you owe me at least this right since I now have no home to return to." Toboe didn't know if he should be scared or excited at the sharp female's decision; Hige on the other hand was obviously happy that the female was joining. He jumped up from the rock, "Welcome aboard, my lady." Despite his earlier hesitation about flirting, now that he had seen that Tsume had no claim on the female he would take what he could. Kiba looked at Tsume for any response, but the gray wolf remained silent; Kiba turned back to Tsuki, who was now giving Hige a bored look, and nodded. "Alright. But in exchange I want to hear what you know of the Book of the Moon."

"Later," Tsuki replied, bored, "but if you wanted to leave by sunrise I suggest we start moving." She rose and walked beside Hige, her wound fully healed; the males showed no sign of their earlier wounds either. Kiba led the way, Toboe falling between the lead and the pair, with Tsume bringing up the rear stoically. Tsuki felt a twinge of guilt in her heart, but her rage still festered that the male would dare show his face to her now, after all she had been through because of him.

The small pack turned to the rising sun and began their run, heading in the direction of Jagura's keep.

A/N:  
Here's where the story will start to tie into the anime, so if you haven't watched the anime, here is your spoiler warning!


	7. Memories

Kiba set a fast pace for the group. According to Tsuki, they would have to cover most of the ground traveled by the four and backtrack past the beginning to get to Jagura. Since most of the journey could be made in a relatively straight line over ground, they were able to cut the time in half. It was still a long run, especially for Toboe.

"Keep up, pup. We can rest later. Now is the time to run," Tsuki nudged the weary wolf forward.

"I know, I'm just getting really tired, and it's getting harder to see. It's cold, too." Toboe was gasping, now. He had run far in the last stretch, and there had been no where to pause in over fifteen hours.

"Kiba! Kiba we need to stop!" Tsuki squinted through the snow for the white wolf. He was nearly invisible, and if Hige had not been running next to him she would have missed him. Hige turned his head back toward them and slowed. Kiba ran forward a little ways and then stopped as well.

"No, I'm fine. I can keep going, don't stop," Toboe seemed to shrink.

"We are almost there, another few hours and then we can stop," Kiba walked over to them, golden eyes unblinking.

"No. We can rest now. We are all tired, even if you don't want to admit it. What good can you do if you cannot stand when we reach a fight? I won't run another step. And you, Hige?"

"Don't ask me," Hige shrugged and looked off. "Maybe we should call Tsume back in, though, if we are stopping."

"One hour. Hige, tell Tsume and come back. Tell him to stay ahead of us, though."

"Maybe we can find some food, too?" Hige's brown eyes slid to Kiba hopefully.

"No, we don't have time. When we pass by the next city we can find something to eat." Kiba walked away from the three and stared out onto the plain. "Tsuki, tell me more about Jagura's keep."

Tsuki looked at Kiba, teeth grinding, "No."

Silence fell, giving Hige an opportunity to slide away to find Tsume. Toboe huddled into the snow and lay down. Tsuki lay beside him and wrapped herself around him. He was shivering and laying with his paws pressed beneath him. She made sure she was between him and the worst of the wind and looked back at Kiba. "No more questions, no more interrogations. I have answered you as best I can, and I know no more. You know everything I do."

"Do I? I talked to Tsume, and he told me that you were once the beta of your pack. You would be the most privy to information and most likely to keep secrets."

"Yes, I was beta once. But I belong to no pack, now."

"You belong to this pack."

Tsuki felt Toboe cease shivering and lay her head on top of his neck. "I have no pack, and I will never again. You can call this whatever you want, but once I have what I need, I will leave. An outcast can never return," Tsuki heard footsteps and caught the sent of Hige and Tsume. Tsuki saw Kiba glance at Tsume with an annoyed look.

* * *

Tsume ran with his nose to the air. He could smell the railroad tracks off to the side that lead straight back to the city. He had run this path often enough. Only this time he moved not with the band of humans, but with wolves. His pack, he supposed. Closest thing he had to a pack, now.

Tsume had accepted Kiba as the alpha, and had taken his place as beta. He knew his roles here, and would support Kiba when needed. But he still had enough pride to know when to stand against Kiba. Just like when he followed Tsuyosa.

Tsume had been born just seconds after Tsuyosa, but that was enough time to decide their future rankings. Tsuyosa was larger and stronger than Tsume, which didn't hurt either. Tsume had accepted his role and supported his brother. When Tsuyosa succeeded their father as alpha, Tsume rose beside him as beta. Tsuyosa depended on Tsume to keep the pack binded together, and in return allowed Tsume to take a mate and have pups.

Tsuyosa himself found his mate, Ayame, and they had one pup, Hana. Hana didn't survive her first winter, though, and Ayame refused to bear another. It came down to Tsume and his mate, Tsuki, to carry on the pride of the pack.

Tsume met Tsuki when out patrolling their territory. She had been leading what remained of her pack into new grounds. Her alpha had been killed by humans, and the beta had died of injuries. As the daughter of the beta and highest ranked survivor, it had come to her to save her family. Tsume remembered walking up to her, displaying his dominance; instead of submitting and leading her pack away she stood up to him defiantly.

"You are crossing into our territory, female. Leave or submit. I will force you out if necessary," Tsume lifted his tail in warning.

She had turned to her wolves, looking at each one. Looking back at Tsume, she took a breath, and lowered her body. "We are weary and have lost our home, I ask refuge. We have young ones in need of nourishment. I ask your assistance."

Tsume could sense her desire to save her pack and walked to her. "I will take you with me. The rest will stay here." He walked away from her, not watching if she would follow.

To his surprise, she moved behind him to follow, but one of her wolves cut her off. "Don't, Tsuki. We can move on, we can find another place. Or let one of us go. It's not right that you-"

"I may not have the title of alpha, but I still take the responsibility of leading. I will not watch any of you starve. We have been through enough death. Stand back," Tsuki was snarling, now. How dare this low wolf question her, and in front of another pack? She watched as he took a breath, but then slunk down and away.

Tsume smiled to himself. If this female was half the wolf she looked like, his pack would be wise to consider her. But the others with her seemed angry, and had an air of violence. Perhaps a diplomatic solution could be found by Tsuyosa to calm them. Tsume began loping into the forest toward Tsuyosa's den. Footsteps behind him were all he needed to know she was following once more.

"You are not alpha, are you beta, then?"

"I have no rank. My uncle was beta, and our alpha never bore any pups. As next of kin, I took my place, but until our pack raises a new alpha, I will carry no title."

Tsume looked over at her, "Why do you not take alpha? If you are the closest thing they have to a leader, why do you hesitate?"

"Hesitate? I do not hesitate. If you were to lose your alpha, would you fill his position?"

"As beta, it would be my responsibility," Tsume grunted.

"And if you were not beta?" Tsuki looked at the male.

Tsume considered what she said, but remained silent. Before long they came upon Tsuyosa and Ayame. Tsuki showed them proper deferral and plead her case. Tsume could see Tsuyosa mulling over the decision, and pulled him aside.

"Brother, I have followed your every order, and have supported your every move. Listen to me, now. This female has a great heart and will die for her pack. She would be a great asset, and we would be fools to turn her away. I will vouch for her, and her pack."

"Tsume, she brings with her wolves who cannot fully join us. They will cause problems, and with the winter coming and the humans pressing in we cannot afford any setbacks," Tsuyosa looked down at his younger brother. They had been leading as a team for just over three years, and in truth they both were still young. Sighing he turned back toward his mate and Tsuki, "You are welcome here, as are your wolves. Tsume, call them in."

Tsume's voice rose in a howl, and as it echoed the mixed group of wolves entered the clearing. Tsuyosa's five were matched stride for stride by Tsuki's seven grown wolves and two young ones. Ayame and Tsuyosa went through the formalities, but soon the new comers were being welcomed by the pack.

Weeks passed, and Tsume found himself more and more fascinated by Tsuki. He would go out of his way to find her and tail her, and would take her scathing remarks in stride. There was something about her that he felt drawn to. Soon enough he was asking for Tsuyosa's permission to mate, and trying to tie Tsuki down.

She was often accompanied by one of her wolves, and getting her alone was difficult. So he resorted to howling his message across the territory. She found him that night, cuffed him, then nuzzled him. With that, they were mates and bonded for life. Or so he had thought.

When winter came to a close, the humans began to move again and pressed in from the northern border. The pack had twenty three full wolves, and Tsuki was pregnant with her pups. Of the twenty three, eight would be killed by humans within the next two months, and six injured enough to pull them out of fighting. Summer came, and the pack was forced into the edge of their territory. Hunting became scarce, and tensions rose. Tsuki's wolves wanted to leave, they had dealt with humans before and nothing could be done to deter them. Tsuyosa refused to leave his home, and so summer ended in a draw.

Fall came with early snow, and Tsuki gave birth to her pups. Two females and two males joined the pack that morning, and the pack was relieved that all were healthy and strong. They survived that winter and were soon romping around the den. With spring, though, came the humans once more. Tsuyosa called to the other packs in the region, and the alphas decided to move as one against the humans and force them back.

Every able bodied wolf went against the humans, even some injured ones who wanted to do what they could to protect their home. Tsume went with them, after saying goodbye to Tsuki and his pups. He knew she was terrified, and furious that she couldn't go with them. Her responsibilities lay with protecting the pups, though, and he promised to return to her once the humans were beaten away. He was with the first wave to attack the humans, but they were outnumbered and overpowered. There was no chance, and he tried to run. His heart failed him and he was blinded. He ran, and Tsuyosa banished him. His heart could see Tsuki's face, and his pups, but he could never see them again.

The humans over ran the area, and he heard from rumor and other packs that no wolf from any of the four packs who fought survived any longer. He gave up his hope of one day returning to his mate, and closed off his world. He lived among humans across the Sea of Floating Ice and forgot his previous life. He focused solely on his survival, no matter the cost to others.

And then he met Kiba, and inside him he was reminded what it meant to be a wolf. What it meant to run with a pack again. It was his chance to start over, so why had fate brought Tsuki back to him, and why now? Could he never be forgiven for his sin?

Tsume looked up at Hige ran next to him. "Kiba is stopping for Toboe. He wants you to stay out here and," Hige stopped as Tsume changed direction and headed back. "Oy, Tsume, Kiba wants you out here."

"He could tell me himself, then." Tsume loped back the way Hige had come and heard voices before him. Tsuki was arguing with Kiba, and what she had said made him dread going any closer.

* * *

No one spoke again until Kiba roused them. "Four hours till we reach the city. I don't think the storm is going to let up, so keep up." Kiba jogged onto the plain and vanished into the snow. Tsume leapt after him to scout ahead without looking back.

"Come, Toboe, it's time to run again," Tsuki pushed him to his feet gently and began walking. Hige waited for them and the three jogged into the wind.

"Hey Toboe, bet you can't wait to get home. Remember the city, I wonder if they are still making hot dogs," Hige smiled down at the drowsy wolf.

"Leera," Toboe's head picked up, "I bet Leera's still there. Maybe I can see her again! I'll bring her something nice so she won't get scared this time!"

"Leera?" Tsuki looked at the two males.

"Toboe's crush. I think he wants her to adopt him," Hige bumped the smaller wolf playfully.

"I don't have a crush! She's a human, remember! She was my friend." Toboe bounced forward, his energy renewed as only a pup could do.

Hige laughed and looked at Tsuki with a smile. She wasn't smiling, though. In fact, her hackles were raised.

"Humans cannot be trusted. They live to betray and kill us. You should know best of all, Hige."

"Not Leera, she was just scared last time. I'm sure she wouldn't hurt me," Toboe slowed and turned his face to Tsuki.

"Last time? Last time she was unprepared. This time she may be armed and may kill you. Toboe, stay away from humans. They are vile creatures, and the reason the world is dying. There will be no humans in paradise." Tsuki loped past Toboe and ran ahead into the snow.

"Hige, you don't think humans are like that, do you?" Toboe's head hung now, his joy sucked out of him.

"I'm sure there are some good ones, there have to be. What about the old lady who used to take care of you?" Hige was talking out of reflex, thinking on Tsuki's comment. Why would he know anything about humans? And hold it against them?

"Yeah, you're right," Toboe's voice was small now.

Hige sighed. Whatever bone to pick Tsuki had with humans, she didn't have to yell at Toboe like that. It wasn't his fault that he had a soft spot. She should have known better, having had pups before. Maybe he could get Tsume to set her straight. Tsume wasn't afraid to defend Toboe, though Tsume wasn't too fond of humans either. Maybe Kiba? No, not Kiba. And he had no tact here.

"Come on, let's not fall behind. Kiba would hate to have to come hunt for you if you get lost in this storm."

"Why am I always such a burden? Why do we only stop when I am tired? Why doesn't anyone else complain?"

"Hey, I always ask about food, don't I?"

Toboe remained silent.

"Listen, kid. You are still a pup, and city bred. Kiba and them, they grew up out here and have been doing this forever. Me, I get tired too, but I guess I have done lots of running too. Take it slow, don't worry." Hige looked ahead and smelled that Kiba had shifted direction. "Now, come on."

* * *

Ahead of the pack, Tsume scouted for any obstructions or danger. This was an excuse for him to stay away from Tsuki, though every time he lost concentration he saw her face and heard her voice, _An outcast can never return_.

He had been kidding himself, believing that he could return to a pack. Even this dysfunctional one. He carried his past on his chest to remind all others to never accept him. He was fairly certain Kiba knew his scar, though Hige and Toboe were too tame to see it.

I'll stick around until we get Cheza back. Then I'll leave, I'm not getting into paradise anyway, Tsume decided. What about Toboe? No, Toboe had found someone else to stick to. He would slip away, one day. There was no point in him sticking around.

Pointing his nose to the sky he sniffed. He could smell the city, but it had veered to his left now. He shifted his path, knowing Kiba would follow his scent. Tsume wanted to talk to Tsuki, though. So far his attempts at speaking with her had been in vain. She hated him. He had done this to her.

* * *

Kiba ran through the storm with eyes half-closed. The snow was getting thicker, but so long as he could smell Tsume he didn't need to see. He was depending on Tsume to get them to the city safely, something you could only do when you were a pack. Tsume had struggled at first to come around, but he had. Was Kiba going to have to fight Tsuki every step of the way too?

I don't have time for that, I need to find Cheza, Kiba growled. He pondered again over what she was hiding. Tsuki had no reason to hide anything, she was searching for paradise with them. But whatever she was hiding had to be important. Was it something to do with Cheza? If it was, he needed to know it. He couldn't risk any problems from this point. He would give her a few more days to come to him with her information, but after that maybe it was best to send her on her way. It was a risky solution, and an extra set of teeth came in handy, but as alpha he would not let her put them in danger.

Maybe in a few days she would calm down and be more willing to talk. They were all tired, like she had said. For now, he would have to be content with the information she had given him on Jagura and the keep. She had known much there, though she had not said why. Was her secret about Jagura or the keep? What was she hiding?

Tsume's scent shifted before him, and he adjusted accordingly. Tsuki's scent joined with his, strangely enough. Glancing back and sniffing, he smelled nothing. The wind was coming from upwind and pushing back, so the others would be fine. He would have felt better if he could see them. They would reach the city soon, and he would check on them there.

An outline appeared in the storm and he opened his eyes. The figure was slender and dark, Tsuki. She loped up to him and matched his pace. "As the alpha here, it is your responsibility to teach the younger wolves the dangers of the world. If you want to lead these wolves, learn your place above them."

"I will take your suggestion. But so long as you undermine me and argue, I cannot lead them. You want me to lead, then follow me. You may have survived on your own before, but the world is changing. Sticking together is safer, but you have to want to. Tsume accepted this and now works with this pack to protect it. I need you here, too. I am a new alpha, but you have led before, so teach me how to lead. I will get everyone into paradise, with or without your help. What will it be?"

"So long as my business corresponds with your direction, I will accompany you. But I will not be here forever. Tsume may be able to forget what he has done, but I will not. Once we reach Jagura's keep, I will leave you to finish my business. But I will never be a part of this pack." Tsuki leapt forward and vanished into a flurry of snow.

Kiba wondered if all alphas had to deal with this.

* * *

Tsuki let her mind focus on running and following the trail. This was no pack, this was no group to call family. She couldn't trust any of them, no even the pup. They were liabilities, and dangerous ones. A fool who thought he could lead, and traitor who wanted to be trusted, one ignorant of his own past, and a pup with a taste for human companionship. She would be better off on her own.

Tsuki ran on, following the scent of Tsume. She could still smell the old Tsume deep within in, but layered on top were new traits. The message she got was hard, metallic, and cold. His human appearance had surprised her, too. She had always imagined Tsume as reliable, and that his form would echo his personality. But the new Tsume scared her, and made her angry. What right did he have to even be alive, now?

Suddenly he was running beside her, appearing out of the storm. The scar on his chest was white against his gray fur. The muscles of his chest rippled beneath it, making it flash brightly. Tsuki looked back ahead and ran faster. To her annoyance, Tsume matched her pace. She ignored him the best she could, which was difficult as he kept trying to sidle closer.

"Enough! If you have something to say, say it already traitor," Tsuki snapped and felt slightly better for it.

Tsume stumbled for a moment, but righted himself. He remained silent, eyes on the ground and head low. "You're looking well," he muttered.

Tsuki ignored him and kept running. If he wanted small talk, too bad.

"I can't believe you're still live-"

"No thanks to you. I have-" Tsuki stopped, snarling. "If you know what's good for you, leave me alone. I have every right to kill you."

"Hit me, bite me, do what you will."

"Nothing would satisfy me more, but I want you to continue to live with your past. Did you think that time would heal this? Maybe you should tell the others about what you did, and see if they still want you around. I know I wouldn't."

Tsume watched her run beside him. He could see numerous scars poking out beneath her fur. He wondered if it was the same on the opposite side. Did they hurt? When did she get them? Who hurt her? His own scar pulled on his chest. Did she get them because of him?

They passed a lump half covered by snow. It was a crashed truck, fresh and free of rust. Tsume veered over to it and stopped to investigate it. The vehicle looked familiar, and he realized it was one of the ones he used to hang around. Inside were three corpses, frozen to their places. They were all part of his old gang, and were ones who had been loyal to him until he left.

"Filth. Let them rot. They are the killers of the world, and when paradise is found they will all be barred entry." Tsuki sneered and walked away from the wreckage.

Tsume looked after her, and realized that her heart that had once been full of love and compassion, if fiery, was now cold and hidden behind hate. Hatred toward humans, with good reason. How many homes had she lost to humans, and were they involved with the pups?

"I don't care much for them either, but not all of them deserve your disdain," Tsume cautioned.

"So are you the one who has been teaching the pup to chase them like a dog? You even stink like them, now. Did you run with them, call them your pack? You are just as low as them. How can you even live from day to day?"

"I live because, because…"

"Leave me alone, Tsume. I don't want you near me. You have done enough damage, for one lifetime." Tsuki looked over at him, "Do you really think you can reach paradise? That any of them can? Toboe is impure, Hige has been used by humans and cannot be allowed in, and you have been cast out. Kiba is the only one who can open paradise, and the only one I will allow to."

"What right do you have to decide who is allowed to enter paradise? Your heart is cold and hard, now. You hold vengeance now, a human trait."

"I do not want to reach paradise. I want to ensure that it is found for my pups, that is all."

"Our pups are dead, and have moved on-"

"My pups are waiting for paradise to be opened so they may be reborn."

"Reborn?"

"When paradise is opened, the wolves will be reborn and create a new paradise on the other side. My pups will be there to fill it with laughter and loyalty. You cannot be allowed near it." Tsuki growled at Tsume to emphasize her point. Silence fell between them and they ran on, pulling farther apart as the minutes passed.

* * *

The hours passed slowly for the five wolves as they crossed the plain. The storm abated, leaving gray clouds overhead. Toboe and Hige in the back could see Kiba before them, and Tsuki further. A small dark speck in the distance was Tsume. They could all smell the city now, and Toboe pushed one last time to a sprint.

"Come on, Hige, we can almost see it!" Toboe and Hige ran past Kiba. The three reached Tsuki and ran to catch up with Tsume. Soon all five were clustered at the front, adrenaline pumping.

"Did you see that flash in the clouds just now? Look, there it is again!" Toboe shouted up as the snow began to fall once more.

"I don't think it's the clouds that are flashing. They must be reflecting light from the ground," Tsume growled.

"It smells like something's on fire," Hige gasped.

The five crested a small hill and stopped. Below them the city flashed with tank fire and explosions. "It's the stench of battle," Kiba uttered.

Silently the five loped down the hill toward the city. They found men fighting men there, Jagura's sigil on one side against the city guards. The guard was outnumbered and losing.

Suddenly an airship exploded and fell to the ground. The shockwave blew apart the remaining dome panels. The city guard was fighting back with all they left. The wolves waited for Kiba's lead, commenting to each other. Suddenly the white wolf rushed forward into the fray.

Claws flashing and teeth snapping, Kiba jumped onto two soldiers and leapt away. Tsume, Hige, and Toboe joined in and took out more soldiers. The last soldier was surrounded and taken down quickly. Tsuki slipped around the area and watched as a guard, who they had saved, turned his gun on Kiba. Hanging on the fringes she watched the wolves talk with him. Apparently he had said something important because he had Kiba's ear.

Tsume saw Tsuki and watched her sneer at the humans. She had definitely changed, and something about Jagura's soldiers bothered her. Suddenly the human pointed out of the city. Kiba took off, the three males following. Tsuki took off after them with a final glance at the dead soldiers. The armor had changed, it was thicker, and more agile. Jagura wouldn't be brought down easily.

"He said Jagura has Cheza, and the keep is beyond the Sea of Floating Ice." Kiba was intent on the road ahead.

"And wherever Cheza is, Blue is," Hige grinned.

"And that's where we go," Toboe finished.


	8. Promises

"The sea is only a few days crossing, we should be rested enough to get through without major breaks. After that, I suggest we take a night to sleep, and eat if we can. Getting into the keep will be near impossible; and getting out with Cheza even more unlikely." Tsuki ran in front of the group with Kiba as they left the city behind.

"Have you crossed the sea before?" Toboe called out.

"Twice recently. It's rough, but doable. Keep up." Tsuki settled into a pace that she had used dozens of times for long distances. With the world freezing the way it was, the ice would be thick enough all the way across. And with any luck, most of the dangers would be gone as well, or smart enough to stay away from them. "Anyone gets tired, we slow. No stopping. Once we reach the other side, we can plan. The ice can crack at any time. It sounds like a gunshot. You hear it, you stop and let me know. The faster we get across the safer we'll be." Tsuki looked back at the others and watched them nod. Her home once lay on the other side, so Tsume would know this journey as well. He would have to bring up the rear with Toboe this time. "Tsume stay in the back. If we get spread out stay with Toboe. Kiba and Hige stay together. Call me if anything comes up." She pulled ahead of the others and laid out the route they would follow.

She breathed in deep, smelling the salt. Running this direction felt right to her, like she was running downhill. Home was this way, or what remained of it. Snow fell in patches, coating the ground in powder. The ice flows beneath her rocked gently and grinded past one another. In the distance a flow cracked and water burst through, but it was far enough away to not bother her.

Ahead of her protrusions rose and speared into the gray sky. _That one looks like a bear_, a voice echoed in her mind. It was Kohana's voice. Tsuki remembered the last time she ran this length.

* * *

Mika and Raidon ran before her, tails streaming behind them. Kane was racing from side to side, trying to smell everything at once, and trying not to get wet. Kohana ran beside her mother, calling out what each iceberg looked like. They ranged from flowers to creatures to her own brothers and sister.

The four pups were almost a year old, now. They were still learning the skills needed to survive in the world, but right now they could play and enjoy the day. Gulls and other sea birds scavenged for any last meals out on the ice, screeching overhead. A seal barked off to the side, catching Mika's and Raidon's attention. They peeled off to 'hunt' it. Kane joined them, followed by a cautious and curious Kohana. Tsuki kept an eye on them, but there was no real danger. None of the pups were hungry, just playing.

The seal barked at them again from its perch. Strangely, it didn't slip into the water and away. Kohana hung back to watch as the other three circled, barking and leaping. Tsuki looked around, trying to find out why the seal didn't leave.

"Mika, Raidon, Kane get back now!" Tsuki's voice carried out over the ice. She could see the two seal pups behind the seal now. "Leave it now!"

Kohana immediately returned to her mother, and Mika paused to collect the other two. When she stopped the seal lashed out and caught Mika by surprise. The pup was slid off the flow and into the water. Snarling, Raidon and Kane jumped to their sister's aid. They snapped and clawed at the seal, pushing it back. Mika surface and gasped for air. She struggled to swim back to the edge as a flow drifted toward her from behind.

"Swim, Mika! Swim!" Tsuki barreled into the seal and forced it back. Barking, it backed away and into the water. The pups followed their mother with cries. Tsuki turned now and watched as Mika frantically tried to reach the edge in time. "Stay here, all of you," Tsuki ran past them and dove into the water.

Mika was freezing and gasping when Tsuki reached her. Mother pushed daughter while trying to prepare for the ice flow that was coming. "Mika, listen to me. Stop swimming, instead we are going to climb onto the other flow. Turn and calm down. We'll be okay, I'm right beside you."

"It's cold, mother, and my leg won't move."

"I'll help you, and when we get out we can take a break. Just keep moving. Get ready," the flow swept toward them, moving much faster than first thought. "Ready, now, Mika!"

Mika gripped the edge and grunted as it hit her. Tsuki pushed her up and onto the ice, and climbed up quickly. Tsuki pulled her daughter away from the edge and braced them for the impact. With a loud crunch and shudder, the ice flows combined and the two wolves were thrown off their feet. When the ice finally stopped moving, Tsuki draggen Mika back to the rest.

"Mom! Mika are you alright!" Kohana was trembling and whimpering.

"All of you, lay beside her and keep her warm. She's fine, just cold. Mika, which leg hurts?"

Mika moved her front leg slightly, but whimpered and dropped it quickly. Tsuki leaned down and sniffed it. Nothing was bleeding, and the fur was not torn. "Move it again, as much as you can." Mika complied with a yip, but luckily the bone was not broken. "Just a bruise, honey. You'll be fine.

"Stay here, all of you. I am going to find some food. Call me if you need anything. Raidon, I'm depending on you to keep your sisters and your brother safe," Tsuki looked out across the ice as he nodded. "I'll be right back."

Tsuki took off at a run with her nose to the air. That seal had two pups with it, and one would be perfect to help Mika regain her strength. Tsuki caught a whiff of the seals and dropped low to the ground. Around the next berg she spotted them, lounging on a floating ice flow. Cautiously, Tsuki slipped back into the freezing water and approached the seals slowly. She moved around to the edge closest to one pup and lunged out of the water, grabbing it by its tail.

Tsuki quickly dragged it back into the water and slashed at it with her paws. She caught it by the ear and stunned the pup enough for her to release the pup. Gripping its throat in her mouth now she swam back to the ice. The mother seal had chosen to cut its losses and swim away with the one pup. Tsuki dragged the dead seal out of the water and back to her pups. Curling herself around them she made sure Mika ate first. They settled down for the night to sleep. "Mama," Kohana whispered.

"Yes, dear?"

"Can you tell us a story?"

"About what? The great wolves of our past, the wolf that leapt too far?"

"Can you tell us," Kohana paused, "about dad?"

Tsuki blinked down at her pups. This was surprising; they had never asked about Tsume before.

"Yeah, what was he like mama?" Raidon lifted his head over Mika.

"Was he a good hunter?" Kane murmured sleepily.

"Your father," Tsuki hesitated. What was he like to them? What should she tell them? "Your father was a great wolf, wise and kind. He would die for his family. One day, we went out hunting together before you were born. We came upon a great elk. Now, we should have left it alone, or called for help, but it was injured and aggressive. It charged at us. It trapped me between some boulders, but your father saved me. He attacked it without thought and forced it to run. Then he called the pack, and when the elk was taken down, he was the first to eat. He was the greatest hunter in our pack, and we never were hungry when Tsume was hunting."

"What happened to papa? Why isn't he with us? Did the humans kill him too? I bet he killed a bunch of them first!" Raidon's nose lifted in the air with pride.

"He went with the others, yes. And I'm sure he killed lots of humans to protect us. Who knows, maybe one day we'll see him again. Now, sleep. We have a long way to go in the morning." Tsuki licked Raidon's head, then Mika and Kohana.

"Mama, why did we leave our home again? It was nice there. The humans took care of us." Kane's golden eyes bore into Tsuki.

"It was time to leave. Wolves weren't meant to live in houses and cities. We need to be wild and free. That's one thing that can never be taken from us, not while we live, not when we die." Tsuki licked Kane's forehead gently. Kane had loved living with Jagura most of all, and had been the most angry when they had left. One day she would tell him the truth, but not here, not now. Kane lowered his head and drifted into sleep. Content that her pups were safely asleep, Tsuki lowered her head around them and kept watch on the ice. Soon they would be out of Jagura's reach. Soon they would be safe and not have to run any longer. Tsuki lifted her head to the sky and looked at the stars. She would never let anything happen to them.

* * *

Kiba followed Tsuki's scent as she led the way across the ice. She did seem to know where she was going, and the going was fairly simple. Hige beside him was silent for once, focusing on anything but Kiba.

"Hige, what are you thinking about?"

"Huh?" the brown wolf turned his head. "I guess I don't really know. I was just kinda thinking."

"Were you thinking about Tsuki? It's not like you to not try to flirt with a female the moment you meet one."

"I would flirt if I didn't have a death wish. She may hate Tsume, but I don't think Tsume would stay quiet if I made any moves. I think he would go berserk and rip me apart. It has been kinda nice seeing him put in his place for once, though."

"I'd love to watch you say that to his face," Kiba chuckled.

"Hahaha, yeah, no. I'm not that stupid."

"So where do you think she's from?"

"Well, it's too warm in the south for her kind. You whites and grays tend to stay up north. So I'd say we are heading back home for her. Tsume too, though I don't know how long it's been for him." Hige shrugged. "But I don't think asking either of them will do any good."

"What about you," Kiba looked over at the brown wolf. "Where are you from?"

"Me, hmmm never really thought about it. As far back as I remember I've lived in that city, or ones near it. I don't really think about before that. You know how scattered we have all gotten. I probably got separated from my pack long ago." Hige smiled and chuckled. "Maybe they ditched me cause I ate too much."

Kiba watched Hige with an indifferent expression. Hige had been on his own, not looking for another pack, not looking for a home or territory? That was strange enough, and that collar of his was suspicious. "What about your collar? Know what that's for?"

"Huh? Oh, no. Guess I got it a long time ago. Why all the questions, Kiba?"

"No reason."

"Right. If it's alright with you I'm gonna run back with the runt. At least his questions come with honest intentions." Hige slowed and moved to the rear. Kiba slowed with him and the two joined Toboe and Tsume silently.

* * *

Tsume ran silently beside Toboe. He had never run this route, despite having lived in the north before. The last time he headed south, he had caught a ride on a boat as a human and snuck over. He was completely at a loss here. After a while he noticed the runt was being unusually quiet. "Do you want to slow, Toboe?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Why so quiet, then? I keep having to look down and check on you."

"Oh, no I just have been thinking. I've never been to the north. What's it like there?"

"Well, it's," Tsume paused, "I haven't been there in a long time, so it's different now. You should ask Tsuki, if you really want to know."

"Oh. Okay."

"You can talk to her, she won't mind."

"I don't think she likes me. I think I upset her."

"I don't think she can get mad at a pup, Toboe."

"She yelled at me. I was talking with Hige about Leera, and the old lady. Tsuki got really mad."

"That's not your fault." Tsume noticed that Toboe didn't seem to believe him. "She just, she is hurting right now. She used to live very far up north. Her pack was happy there, and there was no competition from any others. But the humans came to her home and killed her pack. She led them down to my pack and lived with us. The humans came again, and she has been running from humans ever since. They are the ones who have hurt her and made her angry. Don't worry, she'll feel bad in a few days and apologize for yelling at you. She can't stay angry at a pup." Tsume looked up and saw Hige and Kiba coming their way.

"Too bad you aren't a pup, then. Maybe she would be nicer to you then."

"I don't think so. But what I did to her does justify her anger to me. Don't worry about me, though. She won't hurt me."

"Well, maybe if I ask her to be nicer to you, she'll do it for me, since I'm a pup and all!" Toboe was finally coming back around.

"You can try, but I think it would be wasted effort on your part. You just worry about you."

"But we're a pack, Tsume!"

Tsume blinked and looked back at Toboe. "I guess we are. Tired, Hige? Or hungry?" Tsume taunted the fat wolf.

"Just missing your company, honey," Hige taunted back.

Tsume gave Hige a flat stare as Toboe giggled. I guess we really are a pack, Tsume thought to himself.

* * *

About half way across Tsuki reached a large chasm. Leaping to the other side she paused to wait. Soon Kiba and Hige appeared, followed closely by Tsume and Toboe. They bunched closer as they approached. Tsume, Kiba, and Hige easily cleared the gap, but Toboe hesitated and stopped.

"Hey, what the hell are you waiting for?" Hige called across. "Are you scared?"

"I was just ready to, alright?" Toboe snapped.

"Getting ready to do what?" Hige muttered.

Tsuki stood and walked to the edge. The quiet of the air was broken by the sound of ice flows moving back and forth. With a yell Toboe ran and jumped, clearing the gap but losing his balance and sliding forward. He crashed into some bones, but to Hige's dismay they were stripped already. Tsuki picked up another bone and examined it while Kiba and Tsume urged the other two onward. The bones were too clean, and after snapping one, not completely frozen yet. They were fresh.

"Stay together from now on. I'm going ahead. Tsume, let me know if anything changes." Tsuki stood and ran past the four. Whatever had gotten the birds had either been in the air, or was able to reach the birds from the ground. Both choices were unsettling. Hopefully by pulling ahead alone she could entice the creature into showing itself, if it was still around.

Nothing moved on land or air, so perhaps they were safe and whatever had come through was already gone. Looking behind her a fog had risen and the others were obscured from view. Passing more bones she reached a drop and slid down slowly. The ice was thinner here, and she would have to be cautious. Her senses overloaded with warning signs and the water beneath the ice pushed up against her feet.

Jumping to the side she snarled as the ice burst beneath her and a huge beast rose from the depths. Huge tusks swung at her and caught her in the side. The air was knocked from her lungs and she landed hard. Stunned she struggled to rise. The walrus swung a large flipper down next to her and shattered the ice. The water engulfed her and she was frozen to the core. She was at a total disadvantage now, and needed to resurface for air.

Swimming upward she tried to spot the walrus. As she looked down quickly she saw it rising fast. It rammed her into the air and out of the freezing water. She tried to right herself, but came down back in the water. This time she was able to breathe in and hold some air. The chill was causing her muscles to slow and the ice flows above her had cemented together. The walrus came at her from the side, and she snapped at it and swung with claws. Her foot slashed across its nose and opened a large gash. Roaring it pulled away and swam down. Frantically, Tsuki scratched at the ice to reach the surface before her breath ran out.

Looking down she saw the walrus coming up again, only this time it wasn't air over her head but a solid sheet of ice.

* * *

Hige looked back at the runt again and noticed he had fallen behind. Far behind. He was exhausted, and his arm was still bleeding. To the side of them some ice flows were swaying in the water, but other than that nothing had changed. "Kiba, hold up."

Kiba stopped and looked back. He felt now what Tsume had sensed earlier, and every instinct in his body said run. Nothing appeared threatening around them, but something was wrong. Sniffing, he turned to Tsume. "Tsuki's scent is gone. There's something else, though."

"I know, I think it's down wind. I can't place it. We need to leave this place, now." Tsume was tense and trying to look everywhere at once. He noticed two things, though. One was Toboe collapsing on the ground, panting; the other was the ice here was freshly broken, and water had just frozen over in a few places. "Kiba, it's time to leave."

"Hey runt, you okay over there?" Hige called out and stepped toward Toboe.

"Thanks for asking, I'm just fine," Toboe muttered to himself. Looking at the ice beneath him he felt a rumbling. He tried to stand, but was knocked off his feet. Suddenly the ice broke beneath him and a huge walrus burst through and tossed him in the water. Hige screamed at him to get out of the water and ran to help Toboe as the walrus surfaced once more.

Tsume and Kiba rushed forward and attacked the walrus, giving Toboe and Hige time to move. They were thrown to either side, and Kiba was attacked by the walrus as he was trying to regain his senses. Hige and Tsume rushed to his aid, but Toboe was too stunned to move.

Hige and Tsume were having no effect, and Kiba was crying out in pain as a tusk was driven into his leg. Toboe stared on, and felt something snap within him. Running forward he bit onto the face and hung on as it went back into the water. Clinging to it, he held on as it swam into ice flows and deep under water. It tried one last time to dislodge him, and then sank to the bottom.

* * *

Tsuki watched as it got closer and closer, trying to brace herself. Looking up at the ice she noticed a form collapse on the ice above her. "Toboe! Move!" She scratched harder at the ice, trying to warn him. Pushing her paws against the ice, she forced herself away and tumbled off the walrus's back as it burst through the ice. The back flipper caught her and slammed her to the luckily shallow sea floor. Above her she saw the walrus swimming and a small figure in the water.

She swam upward to reach the air when the walrus swam by again, catching her. It angled up with her leg caught in its mouth and burst into the air. It released her as it came down on the large flow and she was thrown across the ice. The force of the landing knocked her out

* * *

Tsume watched as the walrus attached Toboe and Hige, and as Kiba ran forward first he noticed a gray shape get tossed from the creature as it landed. The figure was thrown to the far side of a protruding ice flow, but right now he had to focus on Toboe and Hige. Added into the equation Kiba got himself trapped. They were making more than enough noise, and Tsuki should have been coming back to help them, but he didn't see her at all during the fight. Surprisingly, it was Toboe who saved them all.

After Tsume watched Toboe move in to eat, and then with permission ate his own share, Tsume looked at its face. One eye, the eye Toboe attacked was bleeding profusely. The other eye, scarred and sealed shut, had claw marks beneath it that were bleeding as well. Playing the fight back through, he realized none but Toboe had attacked its face. Between two teeth in the walrus's mouth was fur and blood, carrying a distinct smell. "Tsuki!" he jumped back and ran toward where he had seen the gray figure fall.

He rounded the block and stopped, Kiba close behind. Tsuki was curled up against a smaller protrusion. Tsume rushed to her and cupped her bleeding face. She was covered in frost crystals and her breathing was shallow. Her leg was bleeding heavily, and the muscles were torn in a few places. She was unconscious, and without help would die soon.

"Toboe, hurry and get a piece of skin to cover her! Run!" Tsume lay next to her and licked her leg wound. Kiba lay on her other side and lowered his head next to her neck. Hige ran to help Toboe. They returned with a large chunk and following Tsume's instruction laid it carefully over her. Laying down close by they looked on worriedly.

Night fell, and nothing changed. "Tsume, there's nothing we can do now. We need to find Cheza now, and-"

"I won't leave her. You can go on, but I am not going to leave her this time." Tsume wrapped even closer to her and snarled at Kiba.

"Tsume, please" Toboe whined.

"Yeah, if we stay out here not moving we can all end up dead. Just think about her being with your kids, now. Come on," Hige rose to his feet and nudged Toboe to get up too.

Face distorted in pain, Tsume rose slowly. Kiba rose with him and adjusted the skin to cover her again. "Let's go."

* * *

Tsuki looked around her and rose slowly. It was warm here, and the field she was in was filled with grass. A breeze pushed past her fur and tingled on her skin. The trees behind her waved gently, losing pine needles to the ground. It was home, and there, over the next hill was her den. She ran to it and stopped. Laughter echoed out of the small cave. "Raidon, Kohana, Kane, Mika…it can't be," she fell to the ground with a sob.

"Mom, no peeking! This is for us only! You can't come in here!" Kohana's small black head peered out and a small pink tongue was stuck in her direction. "You aren't ready yet!"

Tsuki remembered this game. She would have to bring something with her before she would be allowed in. Slowing her breathing, she calmed herself. "And what do I need, then?" Tsuki smiled.

"Papa, of course! You have to bring papa too!" four voices chimed.

"But, but your father-"

"You have to go get him, silly!" Mika barked.

"You just had him, so go find him again," Raidon urged.

"When you found him, come back!" Kane leapt out of the den onto Kohana. "We can wait!"

"Oh but bring dinner too please!" Raidon's voice faded as Tsuki was pulled away. Suddenly it was freezing out, and her leg ached.

I'll be there soon, my darlings, I will, Tsuki sobbed. Rising slowly, she tested her leg. It was beyond repair now, but the cold had stopped the bleeding at least. Looking out, she saw the slowly fading tracks of the others. And I will bring your father next time.

Limping forward, Tsuki started the long journey to catch up with the others.


	9. Forgiveness

By the next nightfall, Tsuki had finally reached Jagura's keep. Luckily the snow had kept from falling until she reached the dome, allowing the tracks and scents from the others to stay clear. Her focus was touchy at best, and pain from moving her leg kept distracting her. She slipped into the dome the same way the others had, and warmth washed over her. Pausing, she leaned against a wall. She didn't have enough strength to put up her façade yet, so for now she would have to wait.

Looking around, she realized that the opening that the others had come in was the same that she had escaped through. It was the wolf entrance. The only ones who knew of this entrance were Jagura's wolves. Hige! He had led them right in, and if he was still working for her…Tsume! And Toboe! They would be killed!

And Kiba!

Above her in the city center airships were coming and going. Nobles from all over were gathering here tonight, which meant that security was going to be tight. Grimacing, Tsuki pushed away form the wall and stumbled forward. The soldiers would be able to see her right away, so no point in even trying to sneak in. If she was captured, she would get a free ride.

She climbed out of the slum and walked up to the check point. It wasn't long before she was spotted by a group of soldiers.

"Hey you! Stop!" Four soldiers in soft armor approached her with guns raised. Behind her she sensed another. Turning she saw an armored soldier with a staff briefly before being knocked out.

* * *

Hige didn't know what has happening. Everything here was so familiar, and a voice in his head was telling him instructions. Following them led him deeper and deeper into the city.

"Hige?" Toboe jogged to keep up with the wolf.

"And just up ahead there's a small elevator, and past that…" Hige muttered to himself.

Toboe sighed with worry. What was wrong with Hige?

They found the elevator and burst out well within the keep. Toboe looked around worriedly. How did Hige know all this? And where were they going? Hige led them down a long road, smirking and looking around. Toboe wanted to head back to the others now, but Hige just kept going.

"Hey, how come there isn't any scent in this place?" Toboe looked around again.

Hige remarked sarcastically. He stopped and held his head suddenly. Toboe tried to talk to Hige, but the wolf took off running. Suddenly he cried out in pain and ran, leaving Toboe behind.

"Hige!" Toboe looked frantically for the other, but Hige was gone.

* * *

Tsume and Kiba followed the cords to the center of the city and into the keep. There was an ominous feel to the place, as if something oppressive was just waiting to collapse down upon them. He wanted to get Kiba to Cheza, get Cheza out, and get lost. He should have left Kiba a long time ago.

He should never have thought he could belong. He had no right to belong. And once again, he had left Tsuki behind. He hated himself.

"We've been to all kinds of places before but," Tsume looked around the tall ceilings.

"But what?"

"I've never felt such a sense of danger as I do here. Every hair on my body is on end. This place is freaking me out, and I don't like it."

"Well there's something new."

"How's that?"

"I never expected to hear you whine so much."

"It's a normal reaction under the circumstances."

"Well why don't you just go back, then." Kiba knew that Tsume was angry and frustrated, but this was ridiculous. He didn't have time to babysit the wolf. The further they went in, the worse the tension got. Kiba could almost hear Tsume's teeth grinding.

Suddenly Tsume stopped, sniffing the air. When Kiba turned to see what was wrong, a door slammed between them. Tsume growled angrily, but cut his losses and followed his nose. He could smell flowers.

Running down the hall, he passed by statues and an occasional door. The smell didn't come from them, though. Tsume reached a door and sniffed down the hallway. The scent was coming from this room.

Tsume opened the door and stopped in horror. There were tanks lining the walls, and in them were wolves, all with collars. Like Hige. There were plaques, numbering them. He stopped before one tank. Inside was a large gray wolf, with a collar marked with S. The plaque read: Gaia, Age 4, Northern Pack, Unsuccessful

Gaia had been travelling with Tsuki when he left to fight. Gaia had been protecting her and the pups. The next tank over held another of his pack. Tsume snarled angrily. Who would dare do this to them, to his family! At the end of the hallway there were five last tanks, four filled and one empty. He read the plaques with growing rage.

Mika, Age 2, Northern Pack, Unsuccessful

Raidon, Age 2, Northern Pack, Unsuccessful

Kane, Age 2, Northern Pack, Unsuccessful

Kohana, Age 2, Northern Pack, Unsuccessful

Snarling Tsume slammed his fist into the last tank.

Tsuki, Age 10, Northern Pack, Location Unknown

He would kill her. He would kill Jagura for this. Suddenly a cage dropped down on him and soldiers entered the room. They blasted him with sonic waves and he slipped into unconsciousness.

When he woke he was in a cell. There was an old wolf across from him, her face tired and eyes on the ground. Snarling, Tsume threw himself against the bars angrily. The wolf spoke, about the one who had betrayed her pack. The one wearing the collar.

Like Hige.

She said that there had been a wolf with a collar who had joined them, and then had led them here. He had betrayed them, and had been working for Jagura the entire time.

She spoke of how the soldiers kept finding them, and kept driving them. She spoke of how they had taken him in, cared for him, made him a part of their pack. And then he had led them to their slaughter.

"There was one, who tried to warn us. She came to us not long before the collared one. She had pups with her, and was looking for shelter. When he came, she tried to convince us to get rid of him. We thought she was being foolish, and asked her to leave instead. We didn't need any trouble makers. We should have listened to her."

"Tsuki, was her name Tsuki? From the northern regions?"

The old woman lifted her head, surprise on her face, "It was. She spoke little about her past, but she carried with her the scent of pine trees and snow. Her little ones were so strong, the way they stayed with her."

"Was she alright, was she injured?"

"She was no more hurt than any other stray. Her scars were terrible, though. She never spoke about them, though. I don't think she wanted to remember."

Suddenly Toboe's angry protests echoed down the hall, and Tsume tried to look out at the pup.

* * *

Toboe opened his eyes slowly. The last thing he remembered was finding the elevator, than being attacked by a bunch of soldiers. He looked around, panic rising as he realized he was locked in a cage of some kind. It was moving from side to side, and then soldiers were there dragging him out. He heard Tsume call out to him and tried to get to him.

The old wolf across the walkway looked up at the soldiers as Toboe was thrown into a cell. The soldiers knocked her out and dragged her away. Toboe felt his blood run cold and shivered. He couldn't help it, and started to panic.

"What do ya thinks gonna happen to us? If we don't do something, we'll all get split up. And we won't be able to save Cheza. What are we gonna do? What'll we do?"

"I don't know. None of that's gonna matter if we don't get out of here."

"But how, Tsume? They're gonna come back and kill us just like that old lady." Toboe dropped his head and fought back tears. "We'll never see the others again."

"You're starting to whine, runt."

"We won't get to paradise, either."

"We are going to paradise, do you hear me! I'll be damned if I let it end like this!" Tsume snarled at the ground.

Across from them a human called out. He had been with Cheza, and spoke of the book of the moon.

Toboe looked over at Tsume, adrenaline rising, "We gotta get outta here, now!"

Together they began to ram the cage doors, growling with frustration. Tsume's rage was fueled further by remembering that Jagura was the one who killed his pups, and tried to kill Tsuki. He couldn't let that go unanswered. And he couldn't let her destroy paradise. He couldn't let Kiba down. There was too much he had to do, too much was riding on them.

Tsume paused, panting. A howl of pain echoed softly into the dungeon, followed by a voice. Was that, Cheza? Yes, it was Cheza. She was singing, but her song was filled with tears. He couldn't bear hearing her cry, and Toboe beside him as whimpering. With a snarl Tsume began ramming the bars again, harder and harder. The power locking the cages was becoming unstable, and soon enough Tsume was able to get his door open. Suddenly a familiar smell reached him, and he stopped.

Toboe ran to Hige, glad he was okay, but Tsume began arguing with him. Toboe tried to stop them, and was terrified when Hige asked Tsume to kill him. Toboe didn't want them to be separated any longed, and chased after Hige as he left.

Tsume snarled as Hige left, muttering about business to attend to. He wasn't about to forget his vow, either. He was going to find Jagura, and make her pay. On a last thought, he freed the human, too.

* * *

Tsuki groaned and opened her eyes.

"Well well, look who has returned. The world has not been kind to you, wolf." A woman's voice mused.

Tsuki struggled to sit up, but realized she was strapped down. Snarling she turned her head toward the speaker, "Jagura, you haven't changed, you still make me disgusted."

"Oh, don't be that way, Tsuki. After all I did for you," Jagura sipped from her wine glass.

"Forgive me for not being grateful. Killing someone's children tends to leave a bad taste in my mouth."

"You should have obeyed me, wolf. If you had stayed here, you could have had anything you wanted."

"And you should have never blackened your heart, or you could have had everything. Last time I checked, Darcia refused you, right? And then you killed your sister to get back at him. You seem so happy now," Tsuki smirked as Jagura's hand shook and wine slopped out of the glass.

"Silence!" Jagura pressed down on the panel beside her. Electric shocks lanced through Tsuki.

Snarling and snapping she barked angrily. The shocks stopped as suddenly as they had started.

"Why did you return? What reason do you have for coming back here? Is it to kill me? Or are you hunting for the flower maiden like that foolish white wolf?"

Tsuki growled at Jagura, hackles raised.

"No matter, you will be dead soon enough. I have a party to attend to, if you will excuse me. Goodbye, Tsuki, and good riddance to all you wolves." Jagura took one last sip of her wine and placed the glass down on the panel.

Shocks lanced through Tsuki once more. Her growls and barks turned into howls as the charge increased incrementally.

No, I can't lose to her, I can't die. They are waiting for us. I won't die! Tsuki thrashed against her bonds, all pain numbed from her mind. Suddenly she could hear singing. It was the flower maiden, but she was crying. Why was she crying? Screaming, Tsuki jerked hard one last time and felt the first strap give way, than another and another. Soon she was off the table and panting on the ground.

The entire building shook, knocking her to the ground. Jagura's paradise had failed, and now the entire keep was collapsing. She had to hurry. She had to find them.

Kiba, Cheza, everyone, hold on, Tsuki grated her teeth. Forcing her body to move she stood and limped out of the room. Servants were running back in forth and an alarm was sounding behind her. She half-limped half-jogged down the hallway. She could smell Jagura ahead of her, and that was all she could focus on right now. Bursting through the doors Tsuki fell to her knees gasping.

Before her was a brutal scene. Cheza lay in the arms of some woman, both crying. Darcia was collapsed on the floor across from her. Jagura and Kiba were fighting, and Hige was bleeding from a bad shoulder wound. Toboe and Tsume were trying to hold Hige down before he got himself killed, but it was no good. Hige jumped at Jagura one last time, a fury within him Tsuki had never seen before. Kiba gave her one last blow, and Darcia finished her off.

Stumbling into the room, Tsuki stood over Jagura as she gasped for breath. "I didn't come here to kill you, or to get Cheza. I came to watch your empire fall. I win." Jagura choked on her blood and lay still.

"Tsu-Tsuki you're alive," Tsume whispered behind Tsuki. "How, you were, we couldn't, I-"

"Shh, it's alright. I was ready to go, but someone, or someones, weren't. They are waiting for us in paradise, Tsume. I won't go without you. I promised." Tsuki wavered and would have fallen if Tsume hadn't caught her.

Leaning forward he hesitated, unsure of himself. Tsuki smiled and finished the motion, lips meeting his gently.

"Tsume, Tsuki we have to go," Kiba called over as the building began to shake.

Tsuki leaned heavily against Tsume and limped forward. The woman holding Cheza gently handed her to Kiba and stood. Backing away she wiped her eyes and was joined by a man. They picked up Darcia's fallen coat and walked out the direction Darcia had gone. Toboe was helping Hige stand. Kiba nodded and walked out of the room.

The city beyond the palace was crumbling and filled with the sounds of chaos. People were running and killing each other. Cold was seeping in from holes in the dome. Hige led the way to a small ledge, collapsing at the edge. There was the smell of another there, a female half-breed. Tsuki looked up at Tsume.

"Blue, Hige's love. I guess she took off too." Tsume looked down at her. "You're hurt," he reached out.

"What? Yes, I am, why are you surprised?" Tsuki was confused.

"No, there are burns, here," he touched her face gently, "and here." His hand rested on her arm.

Tsuki looked back at Hige.

"That was you, howling." Kiba turned to the couple, gesturing for Tsume to take Cheza. "It was Jagura, wasn't it?"

"She always did like her toys. I felt sorry for her, at the end. If you had met her before, you would have too."

"She tried to kill you, and you pity her?" Tsume was growling now.

Tsuki placed a hand on his arm, "She did many evil things, and I can never forgive her, but she was blinded by vengeance and pain. She was looking for the same thing we are. Paradise."

Cheza leaned forward and reached out to Hige, healing him. He pushed her away, his pain lying somewhere she could not reach. She looked at Tsuki, but the she wolf shook her head. "Save your strength, flower maiden. I will be fine."

Kiba reached out and helped Hige to his feet, nodding. The motley group slowly stumbled out of the city and onto the plain, their noses and instinct their only guide. Toboe took his place supporting Tsuki as they walked onward.

They reached a road and Hige stumbled forward. "That's Blue's scent, I'd know it anywhere," he fell forward onto his knees.

Toboe left Tsuki and ran beside him. The two sniffed at a blood pool. "This is blood from that old man," Toboe looked up at Hige.

Tsume stepped forward, taunting Hige about Blue running back to the human. Tsuki remained where she was, sniffing the air further down the road. Kiba, Tsume, and Hige began arguing amongst each other. Tsuki knew that Tsume was hiding his fear of what happened next, but this anger of his was something new. There was so much that had changed about him, and so much that was the same. Stumbling, Tsuki followed her mate as he walked down the road with Cheza. Toboe remained with Hige and Kiba in the back.


	10. The Journey Nears the End

Tsume was angry with Hige for slowing them down, he was angry with Kiba for not telling them where they were heading, he was angry at himself. His words had been wrong, and he had no right picking fights now. He was so frustrated. Beside him Tsuki was limping and panting slightly. Her leg was never going to heal properly, the damage too severe, and the burns from Jagura were red and swollen.

Snarling he stared back down the road. "Tsume, don't be afraid, we will find paradise. I can sense the tree." Cheza whispered in his arms. Her small hand pressed against his face and she smiled.

Tsume snorted, but kept his eyes on the road. He had spent so long trusting himself, he didn't know if he could trust any other. Tsuki stumbled next to him and collapsed. "Kiba, take Cheza," Tsume held out the flower maiden gently.

Kiba stepped forward and held Cheza. He watched as Tsume lifted Tsuki and started walking again. Pausing, Kiba waited for Toboe and Hige to catch up.

Tsume moved slowly so as not to hurt Tsuki further. "Stay awake, Tsuki. Don't go to sleep yet."

"I'm sorry, I'm so tired. Can we take a break?"

"Talk about our children. Tell me everything. Just keep talking." Tsume forced her to walk beside him.

"Our children. Mika, and Raidon, and," she paused.

"Kane," he prompted.

"Kane, and Ko-Kohana. Yes, Kohana. You should have seen them. They were so smart, and they would have defended each other to the death." Tears fell from her eyes and a sob choked her voice. "They did."

"Tell me, from the beginning."

"After the humans came, and you left, the pack left. There were five of us, then, and the pups. But there was no where we could go. The other packs had left, too. So I took our children and found a small village to live in. I heard from the others once, and then they were gone too.

"We did what we could to survive, but we had to move," she coughed weakly, "we had to move from place to place. The children were getting tired, and wanted to find one home. But someone would find us and we would have to run. Finally, we met a human who took us in. She gave us shelter, and food. Her family knew what we were, but they kept us safe. Her name was Jagura, the same Jagura who became a murderer. She was different, kind, then. She wanted to help us, and give all wolves a safe home. But when her younger sister stole the heart of her love, she changed.

"Jagura became hateful, and angry. She blamed the wolves, because Darcia avoided us and we were always near her. So she began experimenting on the wolves and keeping them in cages. I knew none of this, until I found the cages.

"I confronted her, and she told me that she was making them her bait for other wolves, and she was looking for the one who would open paradise for her. I had been the one to tell her of paradise, a mistake I regret. She said that it was difficult to cage mature wolves, and that she was grateful to me for bringing her my pups. She was going to teach them to be perfect pets and bait, like she did to Hige. I couldn't let her do that, even with her offers of safe haven and immunity from wolf hunts.

"I took our children and ran, and they were angry with me and Kane even left us for a short while. He returned, of course, after word reached us of Jagura's mandate against wolves. We hid in a village across the Sea of Floating Ice, trying to stay out of her reach. She found us, of course.

"When Jagura discovered where we were hiding, she sent soldiers in to rouse the townspeople. The people were afraid, and attacked us. Our children were killed, one by one, before me. I was helpless to do anything. Jagura herself watched from her airship, then took me back to her keep. She wanted to show me all that she had, and teach me to not defy her.

"I was able to escape, but only after vowing to see her destroyed. I despised all humans, and took from them what I needed. I even killed the ones who were in my way. I roamed from town to town looking for the Book of the Moon. I wanted to find paradise, and watch as she was never let in. I would never let that happen." Tsuki fell silent, now.

"I'm sorry, for leaving." Tsume whispered.

"Do you know what the worst part of everything was? Everyday the children would ask what happened to papa, and when was he coming back? What you did made it impossible for us to seek haven with another pack. No one would have taken us in. I blamed you for everything that happened. I hated you, and decided to never allow you near us. But fate had a different idea, and our children are waiting for us in paradise. I can't hate you, not when all our children want is for our family to be whole again. I can forgive you, now."

"I can never forgive myself, though. I will stay beside you, now. No more running. No more hiding." Tsume shifted his weight to better support her. "No more regrets."

* * *

Toboe watched as Kiba took Cheza from Tsume. Tsume and Tsuki then moved away and began talking about something. Toboe was curious, but it wasn't his business. He focused on making sure Hige kept up, now. "Hige, I'm sure Blue needed to leave. She wouldn't just run away. And Pops is hurt, now. He's her father, so she needs to help him. I'm sure we'll find them."

"Thanks, Toboe, but I don't want to talk now. Can we just walk?" Hige's eyes were focused on the ground, face blank. His wound was still bleeding, but he wouldn't accept any help from any of them.

Toboe fidgeted, trying to keep silent, but his mind was working too fast. "I wonder what they are talking about. Do you think it's about paradise and Cheza?"

"Toboe, please," Hige whispered.

"Sorry," Toboe lowered his head. He watched as Tsume and Tsuki finished talking and fell silent. They walked in silence, the only noise was gasping from Hige and Tsuki.

Hige stumbled beside Toboe and fell. "Hige, hang in there," Toboe urged.

Tsuki and Tsume paused. Tsume moved closer to Hige in case he needed to help the fallen wolf. Tsuki caught an unfamiliar scent and turned. A black figure was running toward them, calling out.

"Hige!"

Hige rose and ran to her with a gasp. A car appeared behind her and the blonde woman climbed out. The group paused and Cheza was carried gently inside. Hige climbed into the back, where an old man was lying down, at Blue's insistence.

"Go, climb in. Save your strength," Tsume lifted Tsuki into the car as well. "Keep her awake, Blue. I don't care what you have to do." Tsume told Blue.

"Alright," Blue nodded and jumped in. Tsume shut the door and they began moving. The remaining wolves ran beside the car at a quick pace

Tsuki tried to sleep in the car, but Blue kept nudging her awake. It was silent in the back. The three wolves bounced gently as they took what rest they could. The old man remained unconscious. Suddenly the car shook and began to swerve.

Tsuki grunted as she slid into the back door. Her leg got caught under her and she cried out in pain. The next thing she knew, she was on her side with the old man on top of her, Hige and Blue on top of him. The weight was crushing down on her, and she struggled to free herself. Hige opened the door and the two crawled out. They pulled the man off her. She began crawling out as she heard a crack and the entire car began to fall. She leapt forward but felt herself falling.

* * *

Kiba ran beside Tsume and Toboe. The car was fast, but the man kept a pace the wolves had no trouble keeping up with. Kiba kept an eye on Toboe, but the pup seemed fine. He had changed, was stronger and faster, than when he had first met Toboe. And Tsume was more open, and lent his strength where it was needed. Both had grown. Kiba would need both of them, when paradise was opened. He would need all of the wolves, even Blue.

He could hear faint voices from inside the car as the two humans talked. Kiba knew that they would not make it, but was impressed with the way they were willing to keep going. He looked up as a speck flew through the sky and exploded in the distance. The shockwave hit them and the wolves leapt out of the way as the car swerved. He watched in fear as it rolled onto its side and came to a grinding halt at the edge of a cliff.

"Tsume, get Cheza!" Tsume was the faster sprinter, and would reach her before Kiba could. "Toboe, come with me to help Hige and the others," he barked.

Toboe grunted and they sped toward the back of the car. Toboe peeled to the side to help Hige and Blue with Pops. Kiba reached out to help Tsuki out when the edge cracked and began to fall away. Tsuki was looking at the ground and tried to leap out of the car. Kiba lunged forward to grab her, and barely caught her. He could feel her slipping from his grasp.

"Toboe," he cried through clenched teeth.

The runt was there beside him and grabbed her other side. They pulled her away from the edge and back to safety. The human woman, though, fell with the car. Slowly, they made their way to the bottom of the cliff to where she lay. Hubb ran to her and held her.

The wolves watched from a few feet away. Kiba took Cheza from Tsume, and in turn Tsume took Tsuki from him. Her leg was bleeding again from the crash and she had a few minor cuts added to her scars. He held her as they watched the woman pass on and the man grieve.

Hubb placed the woman's body into the water and let her go. The wolves watched as he tried to push the car over. Tsuki watched first Kiba, then Tsume, then the rest go to help him. Together they were able to roll the machine.

"You're gonna to keep going right?" The man leaned against the car.

"Yeah," Kiba watched the man.

"I'm coming with you. I don't know for how long, or how far I can go. But I'll make sure you get there, no matter what it takes."

The group continued on.


	11. Paradise

Tsuki slipped in and out of consciousness as they traveled. She turned to the front seat and looked in on Cheza. The flower maiden was dying, as was the world. Her leg was no longer hurting, and most of the rest of her body was just numb. The last of the blankets was with Cheza, so instead Blue was curled up against her on one side and Hige on the other. They did their best to help her, but they all knew her time was running out.

Suddenly Pops began to thrash before them. Hige and Blue leapt forward and Tsuki tried to crawl out of their way. She watched as Cheza moved to help the man as well. Tsuki climbed out of the car to make room.

Why, why would she help a human that is going to die soon? Why is she killing herself for them? Tsuki watched as Cheza fell sideways and Blue caught her.

The group hunkered down to rest, talking about Pops and what he had done. "I think his hatred of wolves is the only thing that's kept him going up until now," Hige told them.

Tsuki stumbled away from the back of the car. He's like me, she thought. He's been blinded by the past.

Tsume placed on arm on her shoulder. "We're moving now."

"Alright," Tsuki walked slowly back to the car. Toboe was sitting inside, now. The man shut the doors and Tsuki leaned back against the side next to Hige. "Toboe, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have forced my anger on you. I was so blind by my hate of humans, I couldn't understand why you cared for them so. Please forgive me."

"Huh? Oh, I'm not mad," he smiled at her. He reached out and almost touched the man, until he saw Blue and pulled back.

"I was just checking on him. His body feels a lot warmer now," Toboe smiled. He reminisced about saving Pops in the mountains.

"Toboe, if anything ever happens to me, I want you to look after Pops, okay?"

"Don't say stuff like that! Nothings gonna happen to you. We're all gonna go to paradise together, you hear me!"

"I know, but still," Blue paused.

"You don't feel sick, do you?" Toboe leaned toward her.

"No, I just figured that if something did happen, out of everybody here, you would be the one I could leave him to."

"Well yeah, but, I mean of course I'd look out for him Blue."

"Good, I'm glad."

"Why are you saying this?"

"Toboe, thank you."

"What's wrong Blue? You're acting so weird," Toboe leaned back.

Tsuki looked away from them. The car shuddered to a halt. The back door opened and they climbed slowly out. Hubb took Pops, and Toboe grabbed the blankets. Blue walked beside Hige. Tsume reached out to help Tsuki.

"No, I'm fine. I've been sitting too long anyway." She started after Kiba and Cheza.

Tsume grabbed the rest of the blankets and brought up the rear with Toboe. No one spoke.

* * *

Night began to fall and they stopped. Tsuki slept in Tsume's lap with Toboe curled next to her. Hige sat near Blue and Pops. Kiba and Cheza kept to themselves. No one else could sleep, though, despite their efforts.

Tsume rose, waking Tsuki, when Pops woke. Toboe leaned over as Pops woke. When Pops learned that the wolves were there, he rose and pushed Blue away. He took off, not wanting to spend another moment around the wolves. Toboe tried to reason with him, but only made things worse. As the old man left them, Hubb went after him.

Tsuki watched Blue walk off on her own, and Toboe stare after the humans. Hige stood and went after Blue, mumbling about needing to think. Tsuki sniffed the air. There was something there, but she wasn't sure. "Hold on, I'll be right back," she waved off Tsume. Her leg was completely useless now, and she couldn't even place her weight on it. She knew that something inside her was hurt too, from the crash.

Nose to the air she kept walking. A red light flashed across the sky and hit the ground in the distance. A cloud of dust hit her and she fell to the ground, coughing. The dust filled her nose and she couldn't smell where she had come from anymore.

"Damn," she grimaced. "Tsume! Kiba! Toboe!" There was no response. The flash had been to her left, so that seemed like the direction to head in. A new smell came in the dust. "Oh no," she gasped. She rose, and stumbled forward. I have to hurry, I have to reach them in time. Tsuki could smell the dangerous human, and the old man, and Toboe. I have to help them.

A gunshot rang out as the wind fell silent. "Toboe!"

* * *

Toboe followed the old man, asking him to stop and go back. Pops refused to listen to him, though.

"I've always liked humans," Toboe cried. "Please, Pops!" Toboe wondered what he should do. Blue asked him to take care of Pops, but what could he do?

I figure appeared in the dust and the wind dropped. Toboe jumped forward between Pops and the danger. Snarling Toboe challenged Darcia to come closer. As Darcia pulled his gun Toboe leapt forward.

I have to protect Pops! I promised!

Toboe felt pain in his chest. He hit the ground. Pops was beside him then, reaching out to him.

I promised…

As Darcia fired again, he jumped up and bit down. Darcia's shot missed. Toboe was flung away. Darcia fired again, this time his mark aiming true. Toboe whimpered from where he lay, unable to move. He forced himself up, I have to protect Pops, I have to.

* * *

Hige found Blue on her own looking back the way they had come. He loved her so much, but after what he had done, he had no right to be happy. He had no idea what to say, though. She broke the silence first, asking him about what he was planning now. He started mumbling, looking for the right words, when she turned to him with a shout.

"How many times do I have to say it! And besides, I doubt I can get into paradise; after all I'm only part wolf. Paradise probably wouldn't take me."

Hige thought on his sins, and on Blue's words. Neither of them was perfect, neither of them deserved to get into paradise. Hige looked away from her and his face distorted in sorrow.

"If I can be with you when the world ends, it'll be enough for me!" Blue ran to him and embraced him.

Hige held her in his arms, grateful that she would stay beside him. That would be enough. Suddenly a light burst above them and hit the ground in the distance.

Soon after a gust hit them and dust swirled around them. They held each other until the wind died, but with it came the echoing of gun fire.

* * *

Tsume and Kiba watched as Toboe ran after the humans. Kiba knew that Tsume had felt Hige change. They both knew that Hige wasn't going to come back. Kiba hovered over Cheza protectively as she whispered to him. Kiba knew that something had to be done, but what? A gun shot echoed across the plain as the wind died. Together, they ran after Toboe and the humans.

They ran after Toboe's scent and Kiba noticed that Pops and Toboe's scent remained together, but Hubb's veered off. Soon they could see a lump before them.

"Toboe!" Tsume ran to Toboe, but it was too late.

* * *

Kiba watched Tsume visibly collapse, but he couldn't wait. "Take Cheza," Kiba stood and ran. He had to reach Hubb before Darcia. The wind enveloped him again, blurring the scents. He had to hurry, now.

Kiba saw figures ahead of him, one large and one small, both human. With a snarl he leapt forward at the larger of the two. He forced Darcia back, and demanded to know why Darcia was waiting to open paradise.

Darcia taunted Kiba and slipped into the wind, laughing.

* * *

Tsume sat with his back to Toboe and the human. He heard Hige and Blue arrive, and then as Hubb and Kiba returned. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Blue, Kiba, and Hubb went to the fallen wolf and human. Kiba lifted his head, howling. The rest of the wolves joined in, their call of mourning reaching out across the plain.

Tsuki heard their call and limped toward them. There was no sign of Darcia any longer. Soon she could see the group ahead of them. They were all silent when she reached them. She sat beside Toboe and stroked his head. "Oh, Toboe, why?" she whispered.

Behind her, she heard the others arguing over what would happen next. The earth began to crack around them, but she didn't move. Hubb walked toward Pops and grabbed the gun, telling them that he would take care of himself when the time came.

Tsume spoke then, "I'll catch up, I want to talk to the runt for a while."

"We understand," Kiba gathered Cheza and started walking. Hige and Blue followed with Hubb. Tsuki looked over at Tsume, but rose and followed the others. She knew that he would follow when he was ready. She knew that pain he felt, at losing a child. In front of her Hige and Kiba were talking. She heard their words, but didn't care what they said. She had to focus on moving, and was lucky Hubb was there. He supported her the best he could and kept urging her on.

The journey was hard as they climbed up and the air thinned. Hubb was tiring, leaving Tsuki to move on her own the best she could. Cheza encouraged them to keep moving. Soon they reached the Tree of All Seeds, and Cheza was able to connect with what remained of it.

Tsuki collapsed by a root and caught her breath. Cheza touched the tree above them, and the sky filled with lights. Suddenly the tree froze over and died. Hubb started muttering and pulled something out of his coat.

"You have the Book of the Moon, a human," Tsuki tried to rise. She had spent so long looking for it, and it had been with this human the entire time! Hubb and the others were focused on Hubb and were speaking among themselves. She listened as the danger was realized. If Darcia reached paradise first, everything would be lost.

Cheza pointed up toward a mountain, "There it is, the first mountain. That is the entrance to paradise."

They looked to where Cheza pointed and started moving. Tsuki was gasping by the time they reached the base of the cliff. She looked up and gathered herself. The others were able to quickly jump from rock to rock, but she and Hubb were struggling. Hige urged them on from above.

Suddenly the mountain shook. Tsuki dug her claws in tried not to slide. Hubb fell past her and tried to hang on to a ledge. "Hold on, Hubb, I'm coming!" Tsuki started to inch down to him.

Kiba also called down, getting ready to jump down to help him.

Hubb told them to stay back, and whispered that he wouldn't need the gun after all. He let go.

"No!" Tsuki watched as the human let go and fell. She looked away.

"Tsuki, there is a ledge here you can rest on, hurry up," Kiba called down to her.

Tsuki took a breath and started to climb again. As she reached the ledge, Kiba turned. A voice echoed over them, and Darcia appeared ahead of them, fully transformed into a wolf. Hige pulled Tsuki up and she huddled beside him with Cheza and Blue.

Blue stood in anger as Darcia spoke of ending the human race. Tsuki held Cheza and snarled at Darcia. Kiba ordered them to go on ahead and went after Darcia. Kiba was flung away and Darcia came after Cheza. Blue attacked first, but Darcia brushed her aside, then Hige.

Tsuki watched, helpless, as Darcia attacked Blue and Hige. Hige cried out in pain. Darcia tried to grab Cheza as Kiba ran to Hige, but Tsuki tightened her hold on the flower maiden. Darcia bit into her and jumped. She couldn't let Cheza go, if she did, then Darcia would take her.

Darcia landed near the top of the mountain and tossed them both. "You are impure, and cannot be allowed into paradise. You have allowed your heart to become weak towards humans. Leave the flower maiden and leave."

Tsuki stood between Darcia and Cheza, "I won't. I won't let you open paradise. You are just as impure as we are. The only one who can be allowed to open it is Kiba. My children are waiting, and I won't let you destroy paradise!" Tsuki lunged forward, fighting instinct taking over. Snarling, Tsuki barreled into Darcia and snapped at his face.

Darcia whipped around and grabbed her neck. He flung her to the side. "Paradise will be opened by Kiba, but it will be my paradise. I have come too far to allow anything else!" Darcia turned toward Cheza.

Tsuki leapt forward again and grabbed Darcia by his hind leg. Hige had bit Darcia here before, so crunching down to the bone was easy. Snarling Darcia grabbed her front leg and bit down. Her leg snapped under the pressure and she screamed. Darcia kicked her away and went after Cheza once more.

"No, I won't-"

Darcia swung his paw at her and slashed Tsuki across the face. He connected with her right eye and nose, ripping her eye apart and crushing her nose. Tsuki fell to the ground and lay there, pain overwhelming her senses. "No, please…"

Darcia grabbed Cheza and started walking up the mountain. At the top he flung her aside and looked down at Kiba. Kiba looked at Tsuki and snarled as Darcia spoke. Running forward he attacked Darcia and tried to injure the larger wolf. Tsuki struggled to rise as Darcia pinned Kiba. She forced her leg to work, but before she could move forward Tsume tackled Darcia.

Darcia taunted them further, but Tsume was not going to be deterred. Kiba ran after Cheza, leaving Tsume to give him time. Tsuki ran forward to aid Tsume as Darcia hit him against a rock. She snapped at his nose as her strength failed and gave Tsume a chance to take a chunk out of Darcia. Darcia grabbed Tsuki and threw her against a rock, ripping her ear to shreds. Tsume was tossed as well, and she tried to stumble to him.

Tsume was the one to come to Tsuki, though. He gathered her in his arms and held her. Kiba ran to them, but Tsume sent him after Cheza with a shout. Tsume watched Kiba leave, whispering, "Let's meet again, in paradise." Tsume looked down at the broken body of Tsuki and felt his own life blood pumping out of him. "It's time, Tsuki. It's time to go to our children."

"Tsume, I can't see you, where are you?" Tsuki's head struggled to rise.

"I'm here. I'm with you, now. I will never leave you again." Tsume stroked her head. He felt himself sway, and his vision went gray. Tsuki was shivering in his arms.

"It's cold, Tsume. I can't feel you."

"It's alright, just sleep, now. It's time to rest." Tsume felt her relax, and then go limp. Her breathing slowed. "Finally, we can rest." Tsume fell forward onto her, his own consciousness slipping. Together, their breathing slowed. With his last dreg of strength, he lifted his head and howled. Tsuki joined faintly, and as their howls died, they stopped breathing.

* * *

Kiba heard the dying howls and choked. Everyone was dead, now. What good was paradise, if he couldn't take them with him? He heard their voices, now. He heard them urging him on to stop Darcia.

They were with him. They were his strength, and his reason to keep fighting. He wouldn't let Darcia win. He had to save paradise.

* * *

Tsuki adjusted her hood. The rain was pouring down and she didn't feel much like taking another shower right now. The street light changed and she hurried across the intersection. A motorcyclist pulled up and she watched him. Too many cars nowadays would pull into the crosswalk. She hurried past him and jumped onto the far sidewalk. She passed by a young man in jeans and a black jacket who didn't seem to notice the rain. She had a moment of déjà vu, but didn't think anything of it. He was probably a student at a local high school or college.

She moved on, and realized with a start that the young man had been a wolf. And so had the motorcyclist. She scanned, but couldn't see either any longer. A howl echoed in her thoughts, and she felt like she had once howled with those wolves, but she had just moved here.

Shrugging, she blamed her creativity and idle thoughts. A voice echoed then, speaking a single word, "_Paradise_."


End file.
